Battle Royale GB
by MATTWEEKS
Summary: Mere days ago 38 students from King James High School and four youth prisnorers where told you must kill each other! Now the final day begins and this is where it gets messy with only thirteen students left who will take it all?
1. Prolog

**BATTLE ROYALE GB**

**BY MATHEW WEEKS**

In 1997 the part came to power. The 97 elections gave them an incredible 79 of the vote with their promises of getting tough on crime and making the country great again. The 2002 elections brought the party a 100 vote and with that the party completely took over. The royal family where forcibly removed and the leader took over the country laws where passed. Dissidents where paraded in front of the national television stations and then sent to re-education camps. Then in October 2005 the leader gave a speech to the nation which everybody watched on television. It was compulsive viewing

"Honourable members of the United Republic of Great Britain I come with you with grave news that even though my police forces are tough on crime there is still one area where we still have problems. The youth of our country! Now having spoken to the leader of Japan he has passed on an idea and now I will pass the law here May 22nd 2006 will be the first run of the Final Educational Amendment Reform Act! The Battle Royale Act! Now the selection criteria will be as you know the school leaving age is eighteen but I will make it sixteen to eighteen so that's years eleven to thirteen all schools in the republic will be entered into a random lottery on the 21st May and the selected class will play on the 22nd!

The entire audience, who where watching stood, clapped and cheered the leaders name out loud. Now the youths would have something to fear on the 22nd May. The schools quickly faxed over the details of all the classes the adults knew that one of the classes would be selected but who would it be?


	2. Captured 42 Remain

"Ok you lot listen up" their form teacher Mr Thomas called out in their registration class. "We have been selected to stand on the Admiral Station and cheer when the Leader's train passes through. A few groans echoed through the class. "Sorry people party orders."

"No problem Sir we'll be more than happy to make sure we look good even though he more than likely won't even see us when the train passes through" Luke Fairfield remarked. Luke was the head boy he stroked back his long blonde hair and smiled.

"When is this trip then sir?" asked Cara Foster she was a bit of a wild child but her heart was in the right place.

"We leave in a few minutes people!" replied Mr Thomas. "Oh and Max?"

"Yes sir?" replied Max. He was one of the class jokers but also a genius in the classroom, his girlfriend Sarah Patterson looked at him.

"No messing around Max we've got to look good for the school and the leader of the party."

"Understood sir"

The class left some of them glared at Gemma Wainnright she was a strange girl her father was in the party as a regional education officer. Gemma had stated earlier in the year that she wanted to be a junior member of the party when she left school. Gemma just shrugged at them she didn't care much for her class she only really spoke to her younger brother Andrew who was in year eight in the school.

The students boarded a coach which had been laid on by the party. Graham Davis Max's best friend sat in the seats opposite to him and Sarah. Graham's girlfriend Joanna Potter was starring out of the window as the coach pulled out the school grounds.

The trip was only going to take about fifteen minutes to reach the station that's when something weird happened. Luke looked around and saw that Dinny had fallen asleep on his shoulder he saw Andrew Platt fall off his chair into the aisle into an untidy heap. He saw Kelly Jones a martial arts expert stand up and look at him her face look terrified and then she fell over into an untidy heap. Luke's eyes grew heavier and heavier and then he fell asleep.

At the same time all the parents of the players where being informed of their children's fate. Their parents protested but accepted their fate it was pointless to go against party orders.

Luke woke up with a start he was in a dark room. Wait a moment he thought what's going on here? I remember the coach trip and then I wake up here did we crash? He looked around and saw Dinny asleep next to him. He crawled over to her.

"Dinny? Wake up!" he whispered. "We're in trouble!"

Dinny groaned. "Luke what's the matter?" Then she looked in horror at Luke's neck. Their was a metallic collar around his neck. "Oh my God what's around your neck?"

Luke touched his neck and felt it. It felt uncomfortable Dinny reached up and touched her neck again a collar was around her neck too.

More groans echoed through the room the rest of the class where waking up.

"What the hell?" shouted Brett Thornton a loud mouth bully who enjoyed pushing some of the class like Andrew Platt and Adam Hudson about.

"Where the hell are we?" called out Richard Champion. An all star athlete he was Southern England Champion he put his arm around his girlfriend Christine Prescott who had started to cry. The class had even noticed four new additional members of the class in the room with them.

Suddenly the lights came on and six soldiers marched in, then two men pushing two trolleys with kit bags on them, followed by a man dressed smartly in an expensive suit.

"Good Morning class I am glad you're awake at last so we can get the game underway. My name is Charles Black I am your new teacher for the next three days your class has been selected for the first class to play the game. Battle Royale!" He exclaimed.

Kelly Jones shrieked.


	3. Student Matrix

STUDENT MATRIX

SUBJECT: KING JAMES HIGH SCOOL BOURNEMOUTH YEAR 13 SET A Class size 38 19 male 19 female 4 additional contestants added from youth prisoner systems.

B1 ADAM HUDSON

G1 GEMMA WAINNWRIGHT

B2 REGGIE BROWN

G2 XIU WANG

B3 PETE STONE

G3 PAULA WHITE

B4 JAMES WALKER

G4 LAURA CREA

B5 CASPER HUDSON

G5 CHRISTINE PRESCOTT

B6 CHRIS ANDERSON

G6 DINNY FAIRFIELD

B7 LUKE FAIRFIELD

G7 SARAH PATTERSON

B8 DANIEL CRAWFORD

G8 ANDERA JONES

B9 MARK BAINES

G9 JESSICA BREAK

B10 WESLEY WILTSHIRE

G10 ELLIE MACANZINE

B11 ROSS STRANACK

G11 CARA FOSTER

B12 JOHN CONNORS

G12 JOANNA POTTER

B13 MAX ST JOHN SMYTH

G13 LESLIE HARDING

B14 GREG OATES

G14 RACHEL WILLIAMS

B15 GRAHAM DAVIS

G15 JODIE PARKER

B16 BRETT THORNTON

G16 KERRY THOMAS

B17 RICHARD CHAMPION

G17 KELLY JONES

B18 BEN THOMPSON

G18 SAM HALSTEAD

B19 ANONIO ROSSI

G19 TAMMY WHITE

B20 ANDREW PLATT

G20 ERICA JENSON

B21 PAUL WILSON

G21 DEBBIE PIKE


	4. Brutal Rules 40 remain

The students looked around at each other. How could this possibly happen? All of them knew what this meant they where going have to kill each other they had all seen the programs leading up to the event but surly their had been some dreadful mistake.

"Ok now I'm sure you are all thinking of how this could happen. Well I'll tell you your school gave your names forward for selection and I am glad to tell you that you where selected from the selection pool!" Black smiled.

"Sir?" Dinny called out.

"Yes girl six you would be Dinny Fairfield"

"Where's Mr Thomas?"

"Ah yes your teacher he was most vocal about your selection and he said most unpleasant things about your participation in this game and so we killed him look at his screen." Black picked up a remote and switched on a large monitor their was a picture of Mr Thomas hanging from a beam somewhere very dead.

"You crazy bastard!" shouted Dinny "I swear to God I'll kill you for that!" tears where swelling up in her eyes as she rushed towards Black and the soldiers. Luke and Max tried to dive to stop her but missed. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. One moment Dinny was running towards Black the next second Black had pulled a hand pistol out of his jacket and fired at Dinny. The shot echoed through the room as Dinny spun around and hit the floor with a sickening thud very dead.

"No!" cried Luke "Dinny!" Max, Richard, Graham and Reggie jumped him and held him down.

"That was unpleasant no else should say anti party things like that you threaten me you threaten the government ok?" Black said coldly.

"You murdered my sister!" cried Luke.

"Listen Fairfield I suggest you shut up unless you want anything bad to happen to someone else" threatened Black.

"Go to hell!" cried Luke.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson Fairfield! The four friends who where doing their best to hold Luke down looked up. Black walked over to a computer and started to type something into it suddenly their was a beeping sound the four friends looked at Luke the beeping was coming from his collar!

"What's happening?" shouted Luke as the four friends let him go.

"Ok I better explain about these collars they are fitted with C4 and if they are activated they will count down and then explode their is no way to stop the count down and don't try to pull it off as they will also explode!" explained Black calmly. The beeping got louder as Luke started to panic.

"Help me!" shouted Luke tears where appearing in his eyes. He started to run over to the group but before he could get their his collar exploded covering Cara in blood Cara shrieked as did the rest of the girls the males stood in shock as Luke's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Ok anybody else want to fill his shoes?" asked Black. Their was silence. "Ok let me introduce you to four new members of the class boy five Casper Hudson." Casper was black with a scar down his right cheek and a purely blank stare he just stared straight through the class a thin evil smile appeared on his face. "Boy ten Wesley Wiltshire" Wesley was a nerdy looking boy with messing hair and coke bottle glasses he was looking around the class in shock he looked like he was going to be sick. "Girl ten Ellie Macanzine" Ellie was a chav she wore tacky gold sovereign jewellery she looked at Casper and the girl next to her. "Girl twenty Erica Jenson" Erica was built like a tank she looked at Casper and Ellie and then look ahead to towards Black. "Ok I know you are so excited to get going but first I need to explain some rules to you. You are on an island off the west coast of Scotland as you can see on this monitor." A map of the island appeared divided into a grip A1 to A10 and all the way down to J1 to J10. "This is your playground for the next three days use it as how you see fit but at six am, midday, six pm and midnight I will announce that certain parts of the island are danger zones and you can't go in them else your collars will blow. Also at the same time I will announce the names of the dead students. As you can see by the door their is kit bags for you they contain maps, food, water, a watch and a randomly selected weapon guns, knives and then a few surprises or three. Ok then it's time for the game to begin the nation is waiting for your star performances. Oh yes I forgot their is a time limit which is seventy two hours give or take you have till midnight on 24th May to win the game last person standing so when I call your name out collect a kit bag from the top of the pile and leave through that door. Oh the place where you are starting the game will become a danger zone fifteen minutes after the last person leaves the grid so I suggest you make tracks. Ok let's start the game Boy Number One Hudson Adam!"

Adam Hudson looked terrified he staggered towards where the kit bags where picked up a bag and disappeared into the dark.

"Girl one Wainnwright Gemma" Black called out. Gemma walked quickly over to collect her bag and glared at the class. And then vanished. This means that she could be trouble thought Graham. He looked at Max he had his hand on Sarah's shoulder the list continued brutally on.

"Boy five Hudson Casper" called Black as Casper calmly walked over to collect his bag shoving Andrew and Joanna out of the way. Graham looked at Casper. "I swear I will get you for that you bastard!" he exclaimed.

Richard was sat on the floor he hugged Christine as her name was called she kissed him softly goodbye tears where in her eyes when she left. Again the list continued

"Girl seven Patterson Sarah"

Max hugged her and whispered I'll find you ok don't worry I'll be there for you!"

Sarah ran away crying.

Graham walked over to Max.

"If Jo leaves before you try and find her we'll find a way out of this and we'll find Sarah as well."

"Agreed."

"Boy eight Crawford Daniel"

They watched as Daniel ran off in terror.


	5. Day1010038remain

Adam Hudson had been hiding in a small clearing he had tried to run since he left the building first he was terrified. Sweat was dripping down his forehead he wasn't a fighter and he knew deep down he wouldn't stand a chance he quickly opened his kit bag and to see what weapon he could use to protect himself with. His face dropped when he saw what weapon he had received. It was a Frisbee he started to cry softly. He heard some footsteps nearby he froze someone was here to kill him. He looked at who was approaching him he just hoped it would be over quick. It was his friend from art class Laura Crea.

"Oh Laura!" he called out.

"Adam!" Laura replied and smiled she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Why are they doing this to us what have we done wrong?" cried Adam. He felt glad that Laura was here at least he wouldn't die alone he thought.

"Have you seen anyone else at all?" asked Laura she continued to hug him she strangely felt safe with Adam even though he was a larger guy he was friendly, kind and honest to her a good friend. Suddenly her happy thoughts where interrupted by a sudden pain in her back a javelin was impaled in her back. She cried out and looked at Adam the javelin was sticking into his chest they had both been impaled by it! Adam's lungs started to feel with blood he looked at Laura she was dead already he then saw their attacker standing just behind Laura was Gemma Wainnright!

"Got you two good fools never trust anyone in this game and oh I am going to win the game and show the country what a true party member can do!" she exclaimed. She pulled out the javelin and Laura and Adam crashed to the ground. "Two more down I wonder if anyone else has died?" she said to herself. "Now you two what stuff you got?" Gemma kneeled down and looked in Adam's bag first she helped herself to his food and water then she saw his weapon a Frisbee she looked a but shocked then after helping herself to Laura's food and water she saw her weapon an Uzi 9mm an evil smile appeared on her face. "Game on!" she smiled.


	6. day1020038remain

Graham had headed south from the building where they had all been he had watched Rachel Williams leave before him he thought he had seen her head west but he didn't follow her. His first priority was to find his girlfriend Joanna but she had left four classmates before him. He had to think what would she be like when he met her would she try to kill him? Maybe she was going to play the game and would kill him! No he wasn't going to think like that I will get the gang together Max, Sarah, Joanna and myself and they would think of a plan to all escape together. He opened his bag and found a Walter PPK in his kit bag he took it out nervously he knew he wouldn't want to use it except in extreme emergencies. He entered a small clearing a the edge of some woods when he saw something that made his blood go cold. Two bodies lying by each other he walked up to the bodies it was Adam Hudson and Laura Crea!

"Shit someone's playing the game I'm so sorry you two please forgive me for not being able to save you two" he wept.

He headed west from where Adam and Laura's bodies lay he felt sad he got on well with Adam as he was a good friend he helped him in Geography classes. Laura was a friend of Joanna's from art class but he knew her as his parents knew her parents. He felt bad that he couldn't help his friends when they needed him but he also felt so angry that someone would mindlessly slaughtered them. He felt sure that no one in the class would kill anyone else. He felt sure that it was one of the new students. He ran off into the darkness he needed to find Joanna that would be his first priority protect her at all costs.

He just hoped that she was alive when he found her.


	7. day1030033remain

"Hey mate do you want to hurry up taking your piss?" hissed Antonio Rossi to his friend Brett Thornton he who was in a bush reviling himself.

"Just be a minute mate!" he replied. Brett felt good that he had found Antonio, who had before he met Reggie Brown, Daniel Crawford, Ross Stranack and Ben Thompson. Those four where asleep in the glade opposite he felt safe with all his friends with him he felt sure that nothing bad was going to happen. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness it was Casper holding a garrotte it wrapped around Antonio's neck. He tried to call for help but it was too late he was dragged off into a bush where her breathed his last. Brett had finished going to the toilet and turned around top head back to where Antonio was supposed to be waiting for him.

"Hey mate where are you?" called out Brett. "Have you gone back to the others?"

Brett walked back to the glade something caught his eye. Ben Thompson was lying with his mouth wide open with an axe imbedded in his head! Ross was lying in a ball with blood pouring out of a wound in his neck while Daniel had a knife straight through his heart! Someone had attacked them while they where asleep! Could it be Antonio? As he was no where to be seen. Brett started to step back then he saw Antonio's body lying in a bush. Brett started to panic badly suddenly he felt a hand grip the back of his collar and rip it off! Boom! His collar blew blowing up his jugular sending blood all over the glade. Brett fell to the floor and landed face first onto a log but by that time he was beyond caring what happened to him. Casper walked over to where all the kit bags lay. From Brett's he took the water as Brett's weapon was unless a frying pan, Daniel had a pistol, Antonio had a knife which he had killed Ross and Daniel with, Ross had an axe which he used to kill the former owner while Daniel had a machete he took all the useful weapons and headed off. Casper was a violent prisoner he had taken the opportunity to play the game when Black had visited him in jail and offered him this deal win you are free no questions asked.

At some point he would meet up with his two gang members Ellie and Erica and he would kill them nothing was going to stop his chance of victory and freedom.


	8. day1040031remain

Kelly Jones was hiding in a bush she was terrified the thought of her even hurting anyone else sickened her even though she was a marital arts expert she hated violence. She had looked at her weapon a bow staff made her feel a lot more confident about the situation she was in. She saw Richard Champion enter the clearing.

"Christine where are you?" he whispered. He was holding a pistol. Kelly thought was he going to kill his girlfriend? No Rich would never ever do that even in this situation. Kelly started to think about saying hello to Richard when Christine appeared in the clearing she was in tears as she hugged Richard and kissed him.

"I've been so scared Rich please keep me safe this is so unfair!" she moaned as Richard continued to hug her.

"It's ok I won't let anyone hurt you we'll get out of this we'll find some of the others ok?" he reassured her.

"What if they are all playing?" she voiced her concern but was for both of them.

"Well I know we can trust our friends and am sure they'll help."

Richard never finished his sentence a hail of machine gun fire pummelled into them sending them sprawling to the ground. Richard looked in horror how could someone sneak up on them. As he looked at Christine she was dead. Richard knew he was dying as well he could feel his life force slipping away. He slowly looked up at his attacker it was Gemma Wainnwright!

"Bitch you killed Christine!" he shouted and raised his pistol. Gemma without mercy opened fire blowing his chest open blood exploded all over his school uniform.

"That's number four hey I'm on a roll!" she exclaimed. "Now I see you got a gun Champion and hey Prescott that's for seven years of hell from you bitch! Oh I see you got hand grenades good girl I'll take those if you don't mind." Again she took the food and water with her new weapons she headed north. Kelly was watching still in disbelief that one of her class would have killed other members in such brutal circumstances. Kelly began to cry.


	9. day1050030remain

"Did you here that?" asked Joanna.

"I heard that" replied Sarah. The two best friend had found each other quickly and had decided to hide until morning in a hut. Basically to keep warm and for protection. "Gunshots the game has really started."

"It's just after four we'll get an hour or so sleep but we got to be up a six and hear the danger zone announcements and then we'll find Max and Graham ok"

"Ok I just hope that they are both ok." Replied Sarah.

On the south side of the island Kerry Thomas was sitting in a warehouse on a crate she was shaking so much she hadn't even checked what was in her kit bag. She was a small girl with a weird hairdo. Antonio used to call her she forgot it was a stupid computer game where you had to save them from killing themselves. She didn't know that he was dead along with nine more others. Luke and Dinny's deaths had shocked her and she was hysterical people where watching them play this game she just hoped that someone she got on with found her and they could at least try to last as long as possible. She didn't see a figure pick up a spanner behind her or hear the figure approaching her. Suddenly she felt a huge pain in her head that was the last pain she felt as she fell to the concrete floor dead as fragments from her skull pierced her brain.

Further along on the south side of the island Max had been hiding in a house he had managed to scramble onto the room and climb in through a window which he managed to open he looked at his supplied weapon a strange looking device which he had switched on about an hour ago. From what he guessed it was a motion tracker or a locater. There was one steady blip on the screen which he guessed was him it only showed his location after playing with it he found out that he could trace further there was a bleep in J6 which was due west of him the beep didn't move which he guessed was that meant that it was likely a fatally. Max felt bad. He had seen one of the new students the one with glasses earlier coming out a garage with some stuff but he didn't want to get involved just in case. Max had found some binoculars in the house which he had taken and found some more food in cupboards he was watching the sunrise when suddenly Symphony Number 3 in e flat major played out.

Then a voice it was Charles Black.


	10. day1060030remain

"Good Morning everybody! It's your teacher Charles Black here I hope you are having fun! Well let's get on with it straight away I know some of you are playing the game and well done to those of you who are playing the game now onto the dead! I will announce the dead students in the order that they died First up girl six Fairfield Dinny, boy Seven Fairfield Luke, boy one Hudson Adam, girl four Crea Laura, boy eleven Stranack Ross, boy eight Crawford Daniel, boy eighteen Thompson Ben, boy nineteen Rossi Antonio, boy sixteen Thornton Brett, girl number five Prescott Christine, boy seventeen Champion Richard and rounding it off girl sixteen Thomas Kerry. That's twelve down within five hours I must say I am very proud of all of you keep up the hard work and now for danger zones seven am J4, nine am E9 and eleven A8 speak to you then and oh remember the nation is watching!"

Jo and Sarah emerged from the hut in which they where hiding they both felt sick and where pail the had heard the news. Ten more of their friends who yesterday they where laughing and joking with where dead they knew about Luke and Dinny but ten more was unthinkable. Now the situation had become even more urgent they needed to find Max and Graham before anyone else did.

"Where should we look for them?" asked Sarah.

"We'll head north along the track and up the crossroads and then we will decide" replied Jo.

Graham was huffing and puffing along a track just west of the crossroads he had heard the announcements and had felt physically sick when he heard them. He looked south and saw two girls heading up the track it was Sarah and Jo Graham smiled.

"Jo thank God you are ok I was so worried!" he ran up to Jo and hugged and kissed her. "Good to see you Jo and good to see you Sarah!" he exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Graham!" replied Jo happily.

"Have you seen Max?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"Not yet but we'll find him I know it!" replied Graham. Then the silence was broken by shouting to the east two male voices rang through the air. The three ran off to investigate the voices they just hoped it wasn't to late.


	11. day1070028remain

The three ran along the track as they rounded a bend they saw two males standing on a bridge across a river one was trapped against the wall of the bridge and the other had a machete in his hand.

"Pete please no!" cried Chris Anderson. Chris was a nerdy boy who had a slight stammer and as usual Pete Stone was picking on him.

"Shut up Anderson stop crying like the baby that you are!" growled Pete he raised his machete above Chris' head and brought it down with a sickening thud into Chris's head. Pete pulled the machete out of Chris' skull and watched as his body plugged into the river and disappeared into the fast flowing water. Jo shrieked as she saw Chris' death. Pete turned around and saw the three. His mouth was foaming Pete was defiantly up for the game.

"Oh this gets better! Hey Davis you going to kill me then? No you couldn't because your weak and pathetic I'm going to enjoy this!" He screamed and raised his weapon and charged at them.

Graham raised his gun and was just about to fire a warning shot when another shot rang out from behind them. It sounded like a sniper rifle as Pete was blown back about twenty feet and lay on the floor dead. The three friends lay on the floor in case the same someone tried to shoot at them. They crawled along the ground back to some relative safety of the tree line and sat down on the ground they couldn't believe what just happened.

Meanwhile down steam Chris' body had become tangled in some large branches a figure appeared hold a snipers' rifle dressed fully in a motor bike overalls and a helmet the figure pulled Chris' body to the river bank and searched his bag and then felt his chest and ripped off his blazer, shirt and tie to reveal a bullet proof vest the figure took it off Chris and then threw his body back into the river and watched it float away. The figure then headed back into the woods.

Graham held Jo and Sarah close to him the girls where crying again.


	12. day1080028remain

"Hey Debs help me with this!" called out Paul Wilson he was a science nerd but with a good heart and very popular with his entire class his girlfriend Debbie Pike was a science nerd as well but they did remain a popular couple even though they where nerdy. Debbie and Paul had managed to find an airport for the island of course there where no planes there but they had set up the control tower as their base of operation.

Debbie ran to help Paula he was rolling a steel drum into a hanger she helped him push the drum into the hanger where they got a big surprise Kelly Jones was waiting in the hanger for them.

Debbie smiled. "Kelly!" she exclaimed.

"Debbie! Paul! Thank God you haven't entered this madness!" She cried as she stood up holding her weapon. "It's Wainnright she's up for the game I saw her take out Rich and Christine in cold blood shot them from behind."

"Christ" said Paul softly as he continued rolling the drum to by a truck.

"Have you seen Xiu by any chance?" asked Kelly hopefully.

"No we where last out and we found each other and fled here." Apologised Debbie. "Hey Kelly I'm sure you will find her. Hey Kelly this may sound rude have you slept since we woke up here?"

"No I haven't" replied Kelly.

"Get some rest here and you will find that it will do you a world of good."

"I really should find Xiu though" she began to argue.

"If you're tired you could make a fatal mistake and end up dead Kelly" reassured Debbie and she smiled.

"Ok I'll take a quick nap then but I got to get going in a couple of hours."

"Deal follow me up to the control tower and I'll keep an eye out for anyone up there" smiled Paul. "Hey we'll have some breakfast and then you get some sleep ok?"

"Deal" smiled Kelly she felt better that at least two of her friends weren't going to play this barbaric game.


	13. day1090027remain

Wes sat in despair on a log in a small clearing he was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and trainers he held his weapon a harpoon gun in his hand. He was scared and more so of being killed by that psychotic manic Casper. He heard voices he fell off the log he was sitting on and peered over Graham, Jo and Sarah entered the clearing and saw Wes immediately.

Wes saw Graham's gun in his hand he started to sweat.

"Please don't kill me!" he stammered and started to move back.

"Hey we won't hurt you mate we aren't playing the game" reassured Graham. He suddenly thought he was taking more than a small risk on this guy he knew nothing about. "I'm Graham this is Jo and Sarah."

"Wes" he replied

"Pleased to meet you Wes listen you can team up with us and we can find a way out of this hell all of us."

"Ok I'll come I've been so scared." Wes stammered.

The four headed out of the woods and along the brow of a hill. They didn't see that someone was watching them. Max was on top of the hill watching them four bleeps on his tracer and he watched them slowly walk along the brow of the hill he decided straight away to join them he ran down to meet them.

Graham turned to the corner and saw Max leaning against a tree.

"Hey guys" Max said softly.

"Max you found us how?" cried Sarah she ran over to him and hugged him.

"With this" he showed them his weapon the tracer.

"Wow Max that's great!" exclaimed Sarah she kissed him softy.

"Oh mate this is Wes another anti game player" introduced Graham.

"Wes pleased to meet you I'm Max" said Max and shook his hand.

"Hey pleased to meet you."

"Hey I was going to hide in that farmhouse about half a mile from here no one is there if you want to?" suggested Max.

"Good idea I think it'll give us cover" said Jo.

The five headed toward the farmhouse.

Cara had finally washed all the blood off her face and got most of it off her shirt she looked around she had decided since the six am announcement that she would play the game she had a hunting knife as her weapon. She knew that she would have to lay her hands on a gun at some point sooner rather than later.

She headed towards the North West cliffs where she thought she had seen someone. She was right it was Andrea Jones. She was sitting on the cliff edge.

"Andrea!" Cara called out.

"Don't come any closer Cara I'll jump I swear!" she cried back.

"Don't jump Andrea!" reassured Cara as she held her hunting knife behind her back. "I'm one of your best friends and I won't lie to you. It's going to be ok I promise!"

"Ok Cara" stammered Andrea. She lay back and rolled back and stood up and was going to pick up her kit bag when a sudden whooshing sound came through the air. Cara with lethal and deadly precision had thrown her hunting knife straight into Andrea's eye. Andrea fell backwards and plunged off the cliff onto some jagged rocks below. She was dead before the impact.

"Silly bitch trust no one in this game!" smiled Cara as she collected Andrea's kit bag it had a pistol in it. "Good now let's finds some more victims!"


	14. day1100027remain

Max after a hefty kick managed to break the door down and the five entered into the farmhouse kitchen.

"Ok we'll try and find something to eat" suggested Max as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Find anything?" asked Jo.

"Tinned food and oh yes a portable gas stove we can have hot food!" exclaimed Max.

"Ok good but we need to think of a plan to get out of here alive." reminded Graham.

"True so what is your plan then?" asked Wes.

"First we eat and then we can hear about why you are here playing this game." Replied Max.

"Deal" Wes said straight away.

Max and Sarah had managed to cook up a pretty good meal considering the circumstances they made rice and tuna which they mixed together.

"Ok well I guess that you want to hear my story then" started Wes. "Remember the October uprising last year?"

"Yeah anti party demonstrators tried to attack the leaders HQ" replied Graham.

"I was one of them I got caught sentenced and got five years anyway, the Saturday just gone I managed to escape evaded capture for about twelve hours when I got betrayed and captured. I was bundled into a van next thing I know is I am waking up here and well that is that as they say."

"What about your family did they betray you?"

"No my parents are dead along with most of my close family killed by the government's death squads."

"Jesus" said Max softly.

"I guess that I am here as a lesson to the public don't tip the government windmills I guess." Said Wes sadly. "I swear I will get as many people out of this game as I can and bring this fucking government down and restore freedom to this country!"

On the eastern part of the island Paul was watching a lot of the island from the control tower. He had seen five people enter a farmhouse. He was pretty sure one of them was Max he sighed and decided to wake Kelly.

"Kelly I have found five more non players!" he said excitedly.

"Who?" Kelly replied.

"I think Max for definite and there was two girls with him it maybe a long shot but he may of seen Xiu on his travels. Or she could be with them they are in this section D8"

"Ok I'll go and find out" said Kelly swinging her legs off the sofa and onto the floor. "Don't worry I am sure you two have an idea cooking up. I'll let Max know where you lot are and we'll all get out of this nightmare together."

"Agreed and Kelly stay safe!"

Kelly ran off down the hill towards the farmhouse.

Meanwhile in the farmhouse escape plans where being discussed.

"What is keeping us here is these collars yeah?" suggested Graham. "We can't just take them off so we need a way to disrupt them."

"The only way to do that I would suggest is blow up the starting building." Suggested Wes.

"How? It's in a danger zone! We go in it we lose our necks!" argued Max.

"This is getting us no where arguing!" shouted Jo. The group shut up and suddenly Max's tracer pinged there was a trace approaching the farmhouse.


	15. day1110026remain

Wes looked up he moved slowly towards the back door with his harpoon gun in hand.

"Wes don't fire unless they fire at you got it?" hissed Graham "I don't want any more deaths ok?"

Wes nodded and headed out. Suddenly Wes' body flew back past a window followed by a shadow. The four ran out Wes was lying on the ground with Kelly holding a foot on his shoulder.

"Kelly alright!" exclaimed Jo "Hey I see you met Wes"

"Huh? Oh Wes I'm so sorry I saw your weapon I thought you may of been playing I'm so sorry" apologised Kelly

"Don't worry about it" growled Wes.

The six friends sat in the dinning room Wes was nursing a small cut to his forehead.

"I feel bad about hurting you Wes I didn't mean to!" Wes signalled that it was all right "Ok news then who to watch out for most certainly Wainnright. I saw her kill Rich and Christine.

"The other male transfer he is a psychopath he'll be playing" said Wes

"Ok and good news Debbie and Paul are in the east at the airstrip they got a plan in mind so now I got some bad news I got to go and find Xiu. What we'll do I'll meet you here at four ok. If I don't find Xiu by then I'll will find you guys when I find her but she's my best friend and I got to make sure she is ok. "Kelly explained.

"Kelly please be careful" assured Sarah as Kelly stood in the doorway she nodded.

"Listen we'll meet up again soon I promise I will find you all ok take care." Kelly smiled.

Kelly left headed North West.

Tammy was hiding in a bird watching hut she had been there since she had found it she sat breathing heavily. She heard the first announcement twelve of her classmates where dead. She started to cry what she wanted was to be at home in her nice warm bed with a cup of tea and her parents. How could her mum and dad allow her to play this game? But she knew deep down that party orders had to obeyed whether she liked them or not.

She cleaned her glasses then stroked back her black hair. She peered out of a window she saw no one suddenly a twig snapped near her. She looked around

"Cara!" she shouted as a shot rang out blowing a hole in her head blood splattered over the bird watching house.

Suddenly Mozart's Requiem Lacrymosa started playing it was time for the noon announcement.


	16. day1120026remain

"Its noon!" shouted Black enthusiastically "Ok I will now list the new dead students in the order that they died! Boy Six Anderson Chris, Boy three Stone Peter, Girl eight Jones Andrea and rounding it off Girl nineteen White Tammy! Ok danger zones starting off at 13.00 D8, 15.00 F4, 17.00 D9 may I suggest to anybody in those grid references to leave at least half an hour before the zone goes danger remember what happened to young Mr Fairfield. Speak to you in six hours keep up the good work you remaining twenty six." Black said happily then silence engulfed the island again.

"We're leaving now!" Said Max "That bastard Black made the farmhouse a danger zone!"

"Oh shit let's go then!" said Graham picking up his kitbag.

"Which way shall we go then?" asked Sarah.

"Woods are to the North West cover and we can see if we can see if we can find Kelly and Xiu!" Max exclaimed the five grabbed their kit bags. Wes took the portable gas cooker, a saucepan and some rice.

Wes took the lead. "Do you see any traces on your tracker?" asked Wes to Max.

"Um I'll check"

Boom! A thunderous explosion happened about fifty meters in front of them.

"Shit one trace about near the barn! Get down now!" shouted Max.

The five hid behind a stone wall as a machine gun fire erupted above the wall.

The firing stopped. Graham leapt up and fired back he saw Gemma swing down from a rope from the barn his shots missed as Gemma opened fire again.

"It's Wainnwright she got us pinned down its hopeless!" shouted Graham.

"It is never hopeless!" shouted Max.

"She's got us pinned down!" screamed Graham.

"Oh I'm going to regret this! Wes you and I are going to give her something to shoot at! Graham take the girls and head into the woods."

"What are you crazy Max she'll kill you!" cried Sarah.

"I love you Sarah" said Max softly. "Trust me her shooting is not good"

"Ok you ready?" asked Wes.

"Yeah"

Wes stood up and fired a harpoon at Gemma it missed but stuck in the barn.

Max and Wes stood up and ran in separate directions. Wes headed back towards the farmhouse while Max headed North East. Gemma opened fire at Max but he vanished behind a wall. Gemma chased after him firing wildly. Max was a fast runner and he was running clear of Gemma he rounded another stone wall and ducked behind it as a volley of bullets flew over the wall. He was clever at hiding their was a small stone bridge he undid his blazer and threw it into the river it floated down the river and got tangled up in some branches where ironically where Chris Anderson's body had again got tangled up the blazer cover him and it looked like Chris' dead body was struggling against the river. Max hid under the bridge.

Gemma arrived at the bridge she looked ahead nothing up steam and then down stream she opened fire at the body covered in a blazer. She then saw as it cam lose it was Chris she headed back the way that she had come. Max let out a huge sigh of relief as he watched his tracer as she vanished.

"Shit I better get my blazer back" he said to himself.


	17. day1130026remain

"Ok so when should we go to look for Casper?" asked Ellie the other two female convicts sat in an abandoned post office. They had managed to find some cigarettes and where smoking them.

"He'll find us I am sure of that" replied Erica. "Under his leadership nothing can go wrong"

"Um his leadership got us here remember?" snapped Ellie.

"Wrong he chose us because we are two of his best lieutenants and he wants us here to see his victory. "

"Are you completely stupid? "Exclaimed Ellie. "You've seen the game promos one win the rest die!"

"The boss will make sure we get out alive though we live to serve him!"

"Oh God just don't end up getting us killed ok?"

The two girls sat down and waited for their great leader Casper Hudson to find them.

"Hey this looks like a good place to hide!" exclaimed John Connors. He had the nickname Northern John due to his South Yorkshire accent. His father had got a job with the oil ministry in Bournemouth so he moved down last year just before his twelfth year. His close friend Leslie Harding was holding his hand two more girls followed them into a warehouse in G6. They managed to close the doors and they all sat down. The other two girls where Sam Halstead and Jessica Break. While Jessica and Sam where talking John sat next to Leslie.

"Hey it's ironic I was going to ask you to the end of year dance today." Said John softly with a tear in his eye.

"Me? Why I'm nothing special!" exclaimed Leslie.

"You are I feel in love with you the first time I saw you and I have been to scared to ask you out since."

"Oh John I always fancied you too!" cried Leslie.

The two kissed.

"I'll protect you I promise" said John. The two kissed again.

"Get a room!" exclaimed Jessica.


	18. day140025remain

Rachel Williams crept along the dock on the southern part of the island she was holding a candle stick holder which was her weapon. She was being careful she hadn't seen anyone at since she had left and she hoped that no one was around. She peered around an opened door when she saw Kerry Thomas' body lying in a pool of blood. It looked like she had been hit over the head as part of top of her skull was caved in! Rachel slowly moved in she looked at Kerry's kit bag it was empty apart from instructions on how to use a sniper rifle.

"Sniper rifle?" she said softly.

She didn't have time to say anything else as she turned around suddenly and saw Gemma Wainnwright standing in the doorway. Gemma without hesitation opened fire on her sending her body crashing over some crates her body lay half on a crate and half off it. Gemma looked coldly at her.

"Silly bitch don't let your emotions get you. Well that's five down for me and well it kind of makes up for me missing those five." She said evilly.

The airstrip was quite exposed as Max slowly climbed the hill again he looked at his tracer two blips on it they where both moving about and he remembered what Kelly had told him he ran along the runway and towards the tower. Debbie suddenly saw a figure she drew her weapon a double barrelled shot gun and was just about to fire when Paul put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Max I saw the fire fight they had with Wainnright he got away safely. Don't shoot him I've got a message for him!" he said happily. "Max my man!" he exclaimed.

"Paul Wilson I never thought I would be so glad to see you apart from in Physics!" Max said and smiled happily. "So what plan have you got then mate?"

"Ok first things first let's get into the control tower and we can discuss this matter further." Replied Paul.

"Hi Debbie thanks for not shooting me with that gun" Max smiled as he walked past Debbie.

"No problem Max"

The three entered the tower.


	19. day1150025remain

"Ok the so what have you figured out?" asked Max he then took along drink of water.

"The collars around our neck control us correct?" asked Paul but it seemed to be a statement rather than a question. He got out his map and wrote on the back of it.

THE COLLARS HAVE A MIC IN THEM WIRTE DOWN ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO HEAR AND BY THE WAY I HAVE DISABILED ALL THE CAMERAS IN THIS SECTOR IN THE PAST HOUR SO NO ONE CAN SEE US!

Max looked a little shocked.

"Oh before we catch up I've got news for you Graham and the girls escaped after Gemma attacked you they managed to get into the woods. I think she headed south I lost her when she went into the port area." Informed Paul.

"That's good then" said Max relieved.

SO THAT'S HOW THEY KNEW WE HAD PLANNED TO STAY IN THE FARMHOUSE FOR A WHILE THE BASTARDS WANT US ALL ON CAMERA TO DIE! YOU SHOULD BE CAREFULL THEY WILL MAKE THIS AIRPORT A DANGER ZONE NEXT TIME THE ANNOUCMENT COME IN JUST OCER THREE HOURS.

Paul picked up his pen.

I KNOW THAT'S WHAT WE GOT A PLANB WE'VE BUILT A LITTLE PRESENT FOR THEM A ROLLING BOMB BASICLY WE GOT A TRUCK IT'S FULL EXPOLISVE GAS AND PETROL WE ROLL IT DOWN THAT HILL WITH A LITTLE LUCK THE SPEED WILL TAKE US INTO THE BUILDINGS GROUNDS WE PUNCHERS A CYDENDER AND BOOM! GAME OVER!

Max looked impressed.

WHAT ABOUT THE ZONE BEINGH A DANGER ZONE ALL THE TIME MATE?

Paul smiled he had been expecting this to be asked.

ONE WAY MISSION I AM AFRAID WE'VE TALKED ABOUT IT SAVING TWENTY FOUR OF US IS BETTER THAN ONE LEAVING ALIVE SO WE WILL MAKE ONE FINAL TRIP.

Max shook his head

THERE MUST BE SOME OTHER WAY!

Paul looked a bit sad.

NO OTHER WAY MATE.


	20. day1160025remain

"Paul I can't think straight mate" said Max slumping down on a chair.

"Well look on it this way. I am just helping out." He replied.

Max found a A4 Pad and started writing on it.

YOU AND DEBBIE WILL DIE FOR THE SAKE OF US SURLY WE COULD FIND A WAY TO GET THESE COLLARS OFF?

"No they won't though too many traps" he said

IT'S BOOBY TRAPPED IF YOU OPEN THE BACK IT WILL BLOW UP I REMEMBER SOMTHING IN THE NEWS FROM JAPAN WHEN TWO ESCAPED FROM THE PROGRAM THEY REDEISGNIDED THE COLLARS SO THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!

"Great." Max said sarcastically.

WE WILL LAUNCH OUR ATTACK AT SOME POINT WHE THE ZONE GOES DANGER AS YOU SAID IT PROBERALLY WILL AND I THINK THAT WE MAY GET SOME UNWELCOME VISOTERS SOONER RATHER THAN LATER SO WE WILL MOVE AFTER SIX OK.

"Sure mate" Max replied "I'll help you if you want to."

"No mate there's anything else you can do."

Cara had been resting for the past three hours by the birdhouse where she had killed Tammy there still was a smell of blood in the air but somehow it made Cara feel better. She had eaten Tammy's food supply and taken her weapon a colt 45 Cara had placed that in her blazer pocket. She was nervous although she didn't feel bad about killing anyone. She just guessed that this was one of life's little challenges. The only person she would have any gripe about killing was her cousin Leslie. Cara did hope that someone else would do that instead of her. Cara looked up it had started to rain.


	21. day1170025remain

"It's coming down quite hard" said John to the three girls as he peered out of a window on the second floor of the warehouse where they had hidden.

"So what's our plan?" asked Sam.

"We wait here" replied John "it's safe here as long as we stick together we'll be fine."

"Maybe we have got some weapons to defend ourselves if we get attacked by anyone." Said Jessica she had a pistol while John was armed with a kitchen knife Sam got a bad draw and had a banjo while Leslie had a colt 45.

"I don't want to kill anyone" sobbed Leslie.

"We won't have to baby our friends will find us and they'll help us." Reassured John.

"Why are they doing this to us what have we done wrong?" asked Sam.

"It's not our fault we just got seriously fucked over by the draw and we are here now to play their sick little game!" said John angrily.

"I know but we can't do anything about it though. We have got just over fifty four hours till the game ends what if there is more than one of us still alive?" asked Jessica.

"We'll die" said Leslie and she immediately burst into tears.

"Baby I'll always protect you to the end I swear." John said kindly. He whispered to her. "If it comes down to just us I'll save you I promise ok I won't let you go."

Again the island was treated to Mozart this time it was Exsultate Jubilate Alleujia. It was time for the six pm announcement.


	22. day1180025remain

"Good evening class this is Charles Black again I hope you are all having fun! Ok it's six pm on day one and what can I say I am disappointed with you all only one fatality and that was Girl fourteen Williams Rachel. I am so disappointed in you after such a fantastic start to the game you let me down like this well just try not to let it happen again ah yes the danger zones. Starting at 19.00 F10, 21.00 A7 and wrapping to off At 23.00 J10 Don't worry about your dead friends they weren't up to the challenge speak to the ones still alive in six hours happy hunting!"

Max, Paul and Debbie all stood up at the same time they had been expecting this F10 becoming a danger zone. They ran down to the hanger and Paul and Debbie got into a truck which Max guessed served some purpose at the airport. Debbie sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey you guys good luck!" Max said sadly he knew there was no changing there minds.

"Max I'll give you this" said Debbie kindly as she handed him her double barrelled shotgun and three boxes of ammunition.

"I'll head north out of the zone and keep an eye out for you guy. I'm sure you'll make everything ok." Max said. He watched as the truck slowly moved along the runway and came to a stop on top of a hill looking down into the valley.

Max nodded and then looked at his watch he better get going the zone was going to go danger in fifteen minutes.

Max ran north he was looking at his map

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one zero" he counted to himself as he jumped across a small ditch he had just got clear of the danger zone. He climbed up another hill and saw about a mile and half away the truck already speeding down the hill.

"Those guys are madder than lettuce!" he exclaimed as he continued to watch them. He got his binoculars and watched then something made his heart jump!


	23. day1190023remain

Gemma Wainnwright had appeared in front of truck.

"Fuck it's Wainnwright!" shouted Paul. "Keep it straight Debbie!"

Gemma opened fire at them hitting Paul multiple times. Paul was killed instantly, as Gemma dived out of the way of the truck.

Debbie looked at Paul's body which was shaking in the passenger seat with the movements of the rough ground.

"Damm you Wainnwright!" screamed Debbie "This is for us Paul!" she screamed as the truck headed towards its target. Suddenly a single shot rang out a sniper rifle shot it hit the back left tire. Debbie lost control of the truck it flipped and crashed to a halt.

Debbie was in shock what happened? She looked at her left arm it was badly broken. Tears started to form in her eyes. She tried to free herself from the seatbelt it was no good she was so close to the target maybe less than five hundred meters. Her collar started to beep the beep got faster and faster and then an explosion her collar blew killing her.

Max was watching in disbelief at their failed mission he had guessed that they where in the danger zone of the building as no one had emerged from the wreckage he held his collar and really wished they hadn't tried to a suicide mission. He held his shotgun in his right arm and looked at his tracer. A single bleep was being picked up just in the sector ahead. He decided to investigate it.

Some soldiers where out by the truck spraying it with foam to stop it exploding. They weren't expecting anyone to attack the building let alone try to blow it up. The soldiers where scared of Black as soon as he told them to get out there they did it was better to obey him.

Max walked slowly along the cliff his tracer was picking up a definite beep. It was saying he was right on top of it or maybe it was he looked down and saw to his horror Andrea Jones impaled on a rock half way down the cliff with a knife in her head.

"Jesus" Max said softly.


	24. day1200022remain

Mark Baines crept carefully along a small track in the woods his long blonde hair was covered in sweat. He nervously held his weapon as crossbow. He had loaded it over twelve hours ago but he hadn't seen anybody since he had left. He had heard gunfire off in the distance then that loud shot. He had hidden for over thirty minutes before he dared to appear again. He looked at his blazer. He was the deputy head boy well now he guessed he was head boy since Luke had been dead along time. He sat down on a log and opened up his kit bag and took a long drink of water. He was as scared as he looked. He around but he felt a little better as he saw no one he knew that the safest thing that he could do. Mark sighed he wasn't going to kill anyone he just hoped he could last long enough to get down to the final few and hoped that the final two managed to finish each other off and he could get off this island and home. What Mark hadn't noticed was someone was watching him. The figure was dressed up in a motorbike outfit and helmet. The figure moved silently just behind him. The figure lifted the sniper rifle up above their head. Mark spun around and saw the butt of the rifle just in time as the butt hit his face sending his nose bone into his brain killing him instantly. Mark crashed backwards onto the leafy ground and lay still. The figure picked up Mark's crossbow and headed off.

Graham was lying on the floor asleep as the two girls sat up they had escaped Gemma's attack but in the process had lost Max and Wes they where the diversions and had done their job but where now somewhere else on the island. Their names hadn't been mentioned at six pm so they still where alive and Max had a tracer but they had head earlier and a scream in the distance so that could mean anything.

Graham was dreaming that this was all some horrible nightmare and he was going to wake up at home in his bed safe and sound. Graham woke up with a start this nightmare was real.


	25. day1210019remain

Xiu Wang was crawling along on her knees in the woods she had heard two male voices nearby and after quietly and discreetly investigating she discovered they where Reggie Brown and Andrew Platt. Reggie was a nice guy she thought but Andrew made her skin crawl as he gave all the girls the creeps his nickname was Bulldog and it suited him to a tea. It's better to avoid them she decided. She did feel glad that she had seen Reggie she had a crush on Reggie for over two years but was too shy to say anything. She continued to keep crawling along slowly but surly then she heard a voice right above her.

"Well well well look what we have here!" exclaimed Andrew and he grabbed Xiu!

"Get off me you pervert!" shouted Xiu loudly.

"Shut up bitch!" sneered Andrew and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Hey Reggie look what I've found a girl we can have some fun with!" Andrew exclaimed with excitement as he entered the clearing where Reggie was.

"Andrew what the fuck are you doing?" Reggie enquired with a massive hint of shock.

"Going to have some fun a Xiu kindly volunteered to give us some!" Andrew panted.

"Andrew I swear this will end badly for you if you do anything I won't have any part of it!" Reggie said defiantly.

"Reggie listen you will because I hold the aces here!" he threw Xiu to the ground hard and her head hit a log stunning her.

"Xiu are you ok?" asked Reggie as he ran over to her.

Xiu groaned softly as she lay in a heap on the floor.

"Damn it Andrew you bastard! I swear I won't have anything to do with it and I'll stop you!" Reggie shouted.

"How all you got is a baseball bat!" asked Andrew. Reggie jumped up and grabbed his baseball bat and charged towards Andrew. Andrew pulled his pistol out and shot Reggie calmly. Reggie flew backwards and landed next to Xiu.

"Run get out of here please!" begged Reggie he died just after he finished his sentence.

"Now it's time for some fun!" exclaimed Andrew as he walked over to Xiu.

"No!" pleaded Xiu as she tried to get to her feet.

Suddenly there was a pleasant whistling sound through the air. Andrew suddenly screamed and his left arm raised behind his back there was a crossbow bolt impaled in his back. He feel face first to the ground. The figure emerged out of the tree line.

Xiu was watching in horror as the figure walked in the clearing. Xiu panicked she knew she was in deep trouble.

"Please don't kill me!" begged Xiu as the figure raised their crossbow and fired another bolt straight into her chest. Xiu fell back onto Reggie again the figure walked off heading east.

Kelly Jones had heard the gun shot close by and what she thought was Xiu voice. She headed from the west into the clearing she first saw Andrew's body lying face first in a pile of leaves then Reggie's body then she saw Xiu there was a crossbow bolt in her chest.

"Xiu! What happened? Don't worry I'll help you who was it was it Wainnwright?" asked Kelly.

Xiu opened her eyes "I didn't see who it was they where in a motorbike helmet and motorbike overalls. Andrew killed Reggie. Andrew wanted to rape me Reggie stood up to him he died a hero and then this figure shows up and he kills Andrew and then me."

"You're not going to die!" cried Kelly. "I lost too many friends you're not going to be one of them!"

"I'm sorry Kelly thank you for being my friend take care don't trust anybody now the few who are left will do anything to win don't trust anybody." Xiu said softly. Xiu died a couple of minutes later. Max entered the clearing from the west just seconds after Kelly had died.

"What happened here?" Max asked.

Kelly just cried.


	26. day1220019remain

"What do you mean someone was dressed up as in motorbike stuff?" asked Max looking shocked.

"Xiu told me that someone dressed like that killed Andrew and killed her fucking bastard" Kelly cried still holding onto Xiu's body.

"I'm sorry Kelly that Xiu died I really am" Max said sadly.

"Where did you get that gun from" asked Kelly all of a sudden.

"Huh? Debbie gave it to me before she and Paul did their suicide mission to try to blow up the building." Max explained.

"You mean they are dead?" asked Kelly looking sad.

"Yeah the mission failed they got attacked by Wainnwright and someone else shot at the truck I didn't see who it was!" Max said his eyes where filled with tears.

"Why didn't they try and find another way?" asked Kelly.

"They thought that this was the only way to do it. IO tried to talk them out of it but they made it clear they weren't going to change their minds." Max said.

"I saw Paul pushing barrels around I didn't think that they would do anything that crazy." Kelly said sadly.

"We'll try and find Graham, the two girls and that guy you beat up" Max said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok we'll stay together now and keep safe." Said Max. He looked at his tracer. He showed Kelly how it worked Max was the main dot in the centre of the screen. Kelly was the dot just to the right of him. Andrew, Xiu and Reggie's bodies where just to the left of Max's signal.

"Listen we'll head off and we'll avenge Xiu and Reggie and all of the others ok this has got personal very personal." Said Max.


	27. day1230019remain

Wes looked around the area in which he was hiding sweat was on his forehead as he looked around from the building in which he was hiding in he could see the woods to the west. He sat down on a seat in this cottage he managed to break into after looking around he found a packet of cigarettes and some jam. He was tired over twenty hours awake where being to take their toll on him. He lit a cigarette and sat on the chair he was feeling a lot more relaxed now. He decided to wait for the midnight announcement before he fell asleep.

"Hey Kelly keep up" said Max almost cheerfully as the two made their way along a track along a cliff top near a bird watching house. Max looked his tracer there was a signal nearby it hadn't moved for ten minutes. He showed Kelly she nodded and held her bow staff ready for action. Max held the shotgun ready to fire if he must then in the moonlight they saw a sight blood on the grass and rocks.

"Oh my God it's Tammy!" exclaimed Kelly as she looked at Tammy's dead body.

"I would suggest she died straight away bullet wound to her head." Max said softly I doubt she knew what happened.

"Wait a second Max I feel bad about this." Said Kelly she undid Tammy's blazer and then covered her face. "Is this what we've become killing our friends for the sake of one to live?" asked Kelly.

"We'll find a way to get out it's nearly midnight" Max replied.

Sure enough Beethoven Symphony Number three began to play over the silent island


	28. day2000019remain

"It's midnight my class. Well done to all of you who have got this far and outlived over half your class! Now it's time for the list of the newly dead. First up Boy twenty one Wilson Paul, Girl Twenty One Pike Debbie. Ah such misplaced ideas! Continuing on Boy Nine Baines Mark, Boy Two Brown Raymond, Boy Twenty Platt Andrew and finally Girl two Wang Xiu. The new danger zones are as follows at 0100 D4, 0300 B10 and 0500 B11. That makes twenty three dead within the first day I am impressed and believe me the nation is watching keep it up!" Black said cheerfully. Silence engulfed the island again.

STUDENT MATRIX

CURRENT STATUS

B1 ADAM HUDSON (KIA)

G1 GEMMA WAINNWRIGHT

B2 REGGIE BROWN (KIA)

G2 XIU WANG (KIA)

B3 PETE STONE (KIA)

G3 PAULA WHITE

B4 JAMES WALKER

G4 LAURA CREA (KIA)

B5 CASPER HUDSON

G5 CHRISTINE PRESCOTT (KIA)

B6 CHRIS ANDERSON (KIA)

G6 DINNY FAIRFIELD (KIA)

B7 LUKE FAIRFIELD (KIA)

G7 SARAH PATTERSON

B8 DANIEL CRAWFORD (KIA)

G8 ANDERA JONES (KIA)

B9 MARK BAINES (KIA)

G9 JESSICA BREAK

B10 WESLEY WILTSHIRE

G10 ELLIE MACANZINE

B11 ROSS STRANACK (KIA)

G11 CARA FOSTER

B12 JOHN CONNORS

G12 JOANNA POTTER

B13 MAX ST JOHN SMYTH

G13 LESLIE HARDING

B14 GREG OATES

G14 RACHEL WILLIAMS (KIA)

B15 GRAHAM DAVIS

G15 JODIE PARKER

B16 BRETT THORNTON (KIA)

G16 KERRY THOMAS (KIA)

B17 RICHARD CHAMPION (KIA)

G17 KELLY JONES

B18 BEN THOMPSON (KIA)

G18 SAM HALSTEAD

B19 ANONIO ROSSI (KIA)

G19 TAMMY WHITE (KIA)

B20 ANDREW PLATT (KIA)

G20 ERICA JENSON

B21 PAUL WILSON (KIA)

G21 DEBBIE PIKE (KIA)

MALES LEFT 7

FEMALES LEFT 12


	29. day2010018remain

Max and Kelly had been hiding near the edge of the woods they had walked past a small cliff about twenty feet high with a lake nearby. Max checked his tracer there was a signal on the other side of the lake. It was difficult to see who it was.

The signal was Jodie Parker a swot in the class who even the smartest students couldn't keep up with her.

She had been hiding since she had left only moving if necessary she had seen John Connors but she hadn't dared to talk to him.

She looked around the lake was eerily beautiful as the moonlight hit it. The water lapped around the pier on which she was on.

Max looked and saw it was Jodie.

"Come on Kelly let's go and investigate its Jodie!" he whispered. "There's another one we can team up with safety in numbers!"

"Ok let's go and hurry up I just hope she's not playing!" she hissed as the two crawled back down the hill and headed along a path in the woods near the lake.

Jodie looked around maybe she heard a twig snap across the lake that worried her bit she didn't see Casper walk slowly out of the darkness behind her.

Max noticed another signal approaching the signal which was Jodie's. "We've got company! We better hurry up!" he shouted as the two started to run.

Casper raised his axe as Jodie turned around. Casper threw the axe at her head she screamed as the axe flew towards her and imbedded itself in her head. Jodie fell off the pier and into the lake with a splash. Max and Kelly ran around the corner just in time to see Jodie fall into the lake.

Casper spun around in their direction he let loose a volley of shots from his pistol and disappeared behind a building.

"Fuck it's one of the transfer students!" shouted Max, as the two ducked out of the way of the shots. Max drew his double barrel shot gun and loaded it.

"What are you doing?" shouted Kelly.

"Shooting back!" Replied Max as another volley of gunshots echoed nearby hitting some tree just behind them.

"That fuckers got us pinned down!" shouted Max "This is also going to attract anyone who is also playing the game like vultures looking for fresh meat!"

Max shot in the general direction of Casper and succeeded in blowing a window out but not much else.

"That should giver him something to think about. Kelly get out of here now! I'll hold him to you are safely away and then I'll catch up with you got it?"

"No way!" shouted Kelly. She ducked as shots rang out again.

"Don't argue head for southern area ok there's cover there I'll find you now go!" Max shouted. He fired at Casper again hitting the wall this time.

Casper dived out of the way this one was proving a little harder than his pervious victims.

"Now move Kelly!" Max shouted as he fired again. Kelly got up and ran off back the way they came Max looked at his tracer as he ducked down he saw Kelly's signal moving off, Jodie's signal just moving slightly which he guessed because she was in the lake and Casper was moving around the building.

Kelly had run for twenty minutes she had got a stitch and she had heard gunshots from Max and Casper then the island went silent again.

Max lay on the floor trying to catch his breath Casper's signal had left the area and was heading south west.

Casper was furious he had failed to kill two victims when they where easy kills but the shotgun had put him off. Plenty of time yet to kill he thought. He had been hiding in a small cave for the majority of time till just before he killed Jodie making a plan. His two gang members he guessed where still alive and they would follow him anywhere and he would send them straight to hell.


	30. day2020018remain

Graham sat up from their hiding place he was tired. Sleep hadn't been easy he felt obliged to stay awake and keep an eye on Sarah and Jo. It had been over twelve hours since Gemma had attacked them and Max and Wes had used themselves as discrations for Gemma to shoot at while they got away. Neither of their names had been announced but he felt sad when he heard all the names but when he heard Xiu's name announced he knew that Kelly had failed in her mission to find her. Jo and Sarah lay next to each other. He had been planning to take Jo on holiday with him this year but that wouldn't be possible now.

Sarah began to stir she had woken up.

"Graham what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Just after two" he replied. "We'll wait for daybreak and then find Max and Wes ok?"

"Ok Graham I'm just scared there isn't much time left."

"I know but we'll find a way to get out all of us."

Max had started to head towards the southern park of the island. He was being over cautious even with his tracer he made his journey slowly.

Cara was standing nearby the edge of the airport. She didn't go in there as it was a danger zone. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep it was too dangerous. She heard gunfire going off in the distance somewhere in the western part of the island. She decided to head south west towards to the docks again maybe she could find someone there who was still alive and then kill them. She was missing her sister Maggie then she started wandering the consequences of winning the game. She had killed two school friends how could she possibly go back to the school? So what I'm sure the party will see to my needs she thought as she headed down the hill.


	31. Contestants

BATTLE ROYALE CONTESTANTS

GEMMA WAINNWRIGHT

HEIGHT: 167CM (5FT. 5IN.)

WEIGHT: 55 KG (121 LBS)

EXTRACURRICULAR: JUNIOR PARTY MEMBER INTAKE

PRIMARY WEAKNESS: OVER CONFIDENCE THE SUBJECTS ABILTY TO OVERTHINK THE GAME MAY PROVE FATAL UNLESS SHE RETHINKS STARTAGY ABOUT ENCOUNTERING OTHER PLAYERS.

DESIGINATED WEAPON: JAVELIN

BACKGROUND: BULLIED THROUGH OUT SCHOOL SUBJECT HAS SIGNED UP TO THE PARTY AS A MEANS TO ESCAPE AND SERVE THE COUNTRY SUBJECT HAS BEEN PRE ASSIGNED TO JOIN POLICE FORCE AS HER SCHOOL TESTS ARE STRONG AND SHOW SIGNS OF HIGH PROMISE. THE FIRST STUDENT TO PLAY THE GAME AND HAS SHOWN PERFECT SIGNS OF WHY SHE SHOULD JOIN THE POLICE FORCE WITH NO SIGNS OF MERCY.

CONCULSIONS: A VERY HIGH POSSIBLITY OF VICTORY WITH HER MAIN RIVALS CASPER HUDSON (BOY 5) CARA FOSTER (GIRL 11) SHOULD MAKE THE FINAL THREE AN INTRESTING FINAL THREE TO SQUARE OFF.

PAUL WILSON

HEIGHT: 179CM (5FT. 8IN)

WEIGHT 75 KG (167 LBS)

EXTRACURRICULAR: PARTY SCIENCE AWARDS

PRIMARY WEAKNESS: PASSIVE NATURE

DESIGNATED WEAPON SPATULA

BACKGROUND: SCIENCE GEEK WHO HAS WON NUMEROUS PARTY AWARDS FOR HIS WORK AN EXCELLENT MEMEBER TO THE PARTY SCIENCE DIVISION.

CONCULSIONS: BRAINS OVER BRAWN? A POSSIBLE LATE GAME ELMINATION OR A VERY EARLY ELMINATION THIS COULD BE EITHER WAY

CASPER HUDSON

HEIGHT: 183CM (6FT)

WEIGHT: 90 KG (200 LBS)

EXTRACURRICULAR: YOUTH PRISONER

PRIMARY WEAKNESS: OVERZELOUS

DESIGNATED WEAPON: GARROT

BACKGROUND: FILE LOCKED

CONCULSIONS: A YOUTH PRISONER WHO WILLING ENTERED THE GAME TO WIN HIUS FREEDOM. PART OF THE DEAL IS THAT IF HE WINS HE WILL JOIN PARTY'S CLEANSING DIVSION (RE HOMELESS AND DRUG USERS IN INNER CITY AREAS) THE SUBJECT LACKS ANY EMOTION OF RIGHT AND WRONG AND THEREFORE WILL BE WILLING TO PLAY THE GAME AND WILL MAKE HIGH VIEWING FIGURES WHEN HE PLAYS. HIS KILLS WILL BE WELL PLANNED AND NOT RUSHED THEREFORE THE PROJECTED WINNER.

XIU WANG

HEIGHT: 152CM (5FT)

WEIGHT: 49 KG (108 LBS)

EXTRACURRICULAR: N/A

PRIMARY WEAKNESS: SHY NATURE

DESIGNATED WEAPON: SCREWDRIVER

BACKGROUND: SHY AND RESERVED SUBJECT IS PART OF A FRANTIC SEARCH BY KELLY JONES (GIRL 17) REASONS APART FROM FRIENDSHIP ARE HEAR SAY.

CONCULSIONS: SUBJECT LACKS SURIVAL SKILLS TO POSE ANY REAL THREAT IN THE GAME.

DINNY FAIRFIELD

HEIGHT: 172CM (5FT 8IN)

WEIGHT: 55KG (121LBS)

DESIGNATED WEAPON: N/A

SUMMARY: FILE PURGED. SUBJECT ELMINATED PRIOR TO GAME START

LUKE FAIRFIELD

HEIGHT: 172CM (5FT 8IN)

WEIGHT: 75KG (167LBS)

DESIGNATED WEAPON: N/A

SUMMARY: FILE PURGED. SUBJECT ELMINATED PRIOR TO GAME TIME

CARA FOSTER

HEIGHT: 170CM (5FT 6IN)

WEIGHT: 59KG (122LBS)

EXTRACURRICULAR: N/A

PRIMARY WEAKNESS: OVER CONFIDENCE

DESIGNATED WEAPON: KNIFE

BACKGROUND: THIS SUBJECT NATURE OF REBILLIOUS NATURE COULD BE A PROBLEM EXAMPLE OF THIS SUCH AS HER DYED HAIR ARE PRIME EXAMPLES OF THIS. SCHOOL TEST SHOW POSSIBLE GOVERMENT LINKS IN HER FUTURE.

CONCULSIONS: ANOTHER PLAYER IN THE GAME AND HAS PROVED DECISIVE IN HER GAME PLAYING WITH WELL THOUGHT OUT KILLS THE OUTSIDER IN THE THREE MAIN PLAYERS BUT SHOULD WAINNWRIGHT AND HUDSON SQUARE OFF BEFORE SHE ENCOUNTERS THEM COULD TAKE THE WIN AN OUTSDIE CHANCE!


	32. day2030018remain

Kelly walked slowly along the dock the sea lapping against the dock made her feel a little more relaxed. She gripped her bow staff in her hand and moved around the dock. An owl suddenly hooted and made Kelly jump. She took a deep breath and sighed. She moved along the dock keeping close to the warehouses suddenly she saw a figure in the moonlight. It was Cara.

"Kelly thank God! I've been so scared!" cried Cara. She sat down on the floor and continued to cry. Kelly looked at her. At anytime in this game any encounter could be deadly and the chances where higher now that anyone she meet would be playing the game.

"Cara" she said softly.

"Please help me Kelly I've been alone all the time!" sobbed Cara as her hand slowly moved towards the inside of her blazer towards her gun.

Kelly saw her move just as Cara had got her gun and fired at her. Kelly with lightening speed leapt onto a metal box and launched a flying kick at her. Cara was shocked at how fast Kelly moved.

"What the hell?" she said as Cara as she saw Kelly's foot crashed into her face. Cara was sent sprawling onto the floor before she could move Kelly had her bow staff against her neck.

"Why Cara why are you playing?" Kelly asked crying her eyes out.

"You fool those are the rules one leaves the island alive!" hissed Cara.

"And you are going to kill all of us what about your cousin Leslie? Did you ever think about that? Could you kill her in cold blood? How many Cara? How many have died by your hand?" she questioned.

"Two and I will make this my game. Come on Kelly can you kill me? Fucking little Girl Guide! You will regret this!" shouted Cara.

"No more killing!" She said as she kicked Cara's gun out of the way. Kelly ran off leaving Cara to pick herself up.


	33. Day2040018remain

John looked at his watch it read just after 4am he felt hopeless he slowly stroked Leslie's hair as she lay in his lap the two other girls Sam and Jessica lay close by but this satiation was hopeless he was in even if they all lasted forty four hours they would all be killed by their collars exploding and he had heard gun fire not to far away earlier how many more had died in since midnight announcement? He wondered. Leslie began to stir.

"John? What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's late around four babe" he replied "I wake you lot all up at five thirty ok?"

"No problem" replied Leslie and she fell asleep.

John started to cry he felt helpless could he really protect Leslie to the end?


	34. day2050018reamain

Kelly had been running for about half an hour ever since she had dealt with Cara but hadn't killed her just hit her hard enough to make her think. Her short hair was covered in sweat she got a bandana from her blazer pocket and put it around her forehead. She held her Bo staff tightly as she headed towards the west coast of the island. Had she done the right thing in not killing Cara? She could have easily been the one to kill Xiu that was a good possibility. Revenge though was not part of the marital arts discipline. She sat down on a small log and took a drink from her water bottle. She let out a sigh and started to watch the sunrise.

Gemma in the meantime had found the lake where Max and Casper had had their shootout she looked in the lake and saw Jodie body floating in the lake it slowly was knocking against a small pier. Gemma looked around holding her Uzi tight in her hand. She hadn't had any sleep and fatigue was beginning to show. Her long brown hair was messy she was normally so prim and proper but in the circumstances this would have to do. This game wasn't going to stop her she was going to win she felt sure of that. Nobody would get in her way of her dream of total victory. She didn't feel bad about Laura, Adam, Richard, Christine or anymore of the students that where dead. They where dead and she was alive end of story. The only thing which annoyed her was this stupid metal collar it was tight and uncomfortable. The sun was slowly rising over the trees as suddenly The Flight of the Valkyries blared over the island it was time for the next announcement.


	35. day2060018remain

"Good Morning everybody!" exclaimed a nasty voice. "It's your teacher Charles Black! Well I am a little disappointed with the kill list from the last six hours but I will let this one slide as you are all properly tired so this one will be a let off. Oh and by the way Girl fifteen Parker Jodie was the unlucky player and the danger zones as of 7am H12, 9AM D1, 11AM G1 That is all!"

The island was engulfed into silence once more.

Graham, Sarah, Jo and Wes where on the North West cliff over looking the island they had a pretty good view from here and a small stone cottage to hide in did prove to be a bonus.

"Ok what I suggest is that the girls get some sleeps while we stay awake for three hours and then we sleep we'll only move if we get any unwanted company or this zone goes danger agreed?" Wes suggested.

"Agreed" Graham said straight away, he smiled at Jo who was shaking. "Hey Max is ok he wasn't on the list he'll find us and he'll find Kelly to." Reassured Graham to Sarah.

Max was looking at his tracer nothing in the local grid which was good but he did need to hurry the zone he was in H12 was going to become a danger zone he had just avoided one when the airfield went danger but not this time he headed north then he would cut west then south then west again to avoid danger zones as well as sweeping the areas looking for his friends.


	36. day2070016remain

"Hey mate wake up!" whispered Greg Oates to his friend James Walker who was asleep his head was resting on his kit bag. The two friends had spent the night in a beach hut on the west coast of the island.

"What happened? Have I missed an announcement?" asked James sleepily.

"Yeah Jodie's dead I'm sorry to say" replied Greg sadly.

"Just Jodie?" asked James.

"Yeah I heard gunfire earlier. This game is fucked up twenty four of our class are dead! It so unfair why us? Why where we chosen? We where all good students and our school was a good school! Why not a failing school?" cried Greg.

"And would you feel bad for the students if they got picked?" replied James.

"Yeah but" he stammered.

"We are in this situation we got to try and find others who won't play the game and then we'll" he stopped midsentence a figure was standing the doorway it was Cara.

"Cara?" smiled Greg.

"Hi guys. You know one thing as we are all dying out here I thought I wanted some fun and I have always thought you two where cute." She said seductively. She tossed her blazer on the floor and slowly undid her shirt. Greg and James watched transfixed as she did this her right hand slid down behind her skirt and reached for her pistol. As quick as a flash she pulled the pistol out and shot Greg straight through the heart he flew backwards and onto a chair. James pulled out his weapon a colt 45 but he wasn't quick enough Cara fired again and shot James through the head.

"Silly boys always live through your penises!" she laughed as she redid her shirt up and picked up her blazer. She took James' colt 45 then she looked at Greg's weapon a deck of cards. She shook her head and left the beach hut whistling.


	37. day2080016remain

Max looked at his tracer a blip was moving west at what he guessed was about five hundred meters ahead of him it was quite dense woodland but it lead to a beach on the west coast of the island. He again looked at his tracer another blip was on his tracer which was heading north. Max sighed as he followed the blip it may be one of the people who where playing (Casper, Gemma or Cara.) Max didn't know the latter was playing the game. He held his double barrelled shotgun in his hand and slowly followed the blip heading west. Then he looked again two more blips on the west end of the tracer's screen. Both blips where stationary. He started to pick up the pace as he followed the blip.

Kelly was the blip heading west she slowly moved out of the woods and headed down to the beach and where a few beach huts where she froze she felt someone was following her.

Max froze the blip had stopped.

Kelly looked around and looked back towards the woods she knew someone was following her but she couldn't tell who or where the person was.

Max looked through the dense woodland he could see a female with short hair he knew it was Kelly but how would he approach her? He decided to crawl through the woodland slowly trying his best not to make any noise as best he could.

The blip on his tracer stayed where it was. Kelly started to climb a tree to hide from the person who was following her.

Max emerged into the clearing he looked his tracer he was right on top of the blip. He looked around suddenly he looked up Kelly had leapt down from the tree with the bo staff heading directly towards his head!


	38. day2090016remain

Kelly within a split micro second had changed the aim of her Bo staff to avoid Max who had just about started to lift his shotgun to fire at her.

Kelly landed gracefully on the floor and smiled at Max.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Max. "You almost took my fucking head off!"

"I thought someone was following me as glad it's you" smiled Kelly. "Oh and Max sorry about that!" apologised Kelly.

"No sweat, remember I have a tracer to find everyone. I think it has something to do with these fucking collars something like GPS or something like that." Max explained. "We have also got two traces on the beach."

"Should we go and check it out?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah but I get a bad feeling it could be bad no movement from them. There was another trace heading north but I didn't see who it was though." Sighed Max.

"Let's go and find out who they are then and let's hope for the best."

"Ok I just hope it isn't what I fear has happened."

"And that is?"

"They are dead"

The two friends made their way slowly onto the beach and moved up to the beach huts. Max indicated that the two blips where in there. Max kicked the door open and aimed his shotgun in. Two bodies lay their James Walker and Greg Oates.

"Christ two are more dead!" moaned Max.

"I think Cara killed them Gemma's got a machine gun their wud be more bullets lying around." Sighed Kelly.

"Cara's playing the game to?" asked Max genuinely shocked.

"Yeah we had a confrontation earlier."


	39. day2100016remain

John was sitting on a box his hands where shaking with a combination of lack of sleep and terror he looked his watch in just over thirty nine hours if they lived that long he would die and that scared him. He didn't want to die but he also didn't want Leslie to die at all costs he started to think that if somehow Leslie and himself where the last two standing he would do the honourable thing and kill himself so that Leslie could escape from this nightmare but would she let him do that?

"Ok guys so far so good this zone hasn't gone danger and so we'll stay put until it does." Chirped Sam. "But we do need to do this we need to but someone on watch there's one way in here so we'll keep a watch form the top floor and we change every two hours while we all try and work on a plan on how to get out of her alive."

"Agreed Sam but who gets to watch first?" asked Leslie.

"I'll do it." Said John quickly.

"Ok John" Jessica exclaimed. "Make sure if you see anything straight away!"

"Will do" replied John.

"I'll go with you John" said Leslie quickly. "Two heads are better than one!"

"Ok Leslie." Smiled John somehow that made him feel a lot better as he walked up the stairs with Leslie holding his hand.

The two walked up the stairs. Sam and Jessica sat down

"What a time to fall in love" smiled Jessica.

"Well it gives me hope that we can get out of this game" agreed Sam.


	40. day2110016remain

Paula White had finally emerged form her hiding place in the village she was shaking from head to toe. Her weapon was a butterfly knife which she held closely in her hand she had been in this house from pretty much since the game began. Her long blonde hair was in a mess. A school babe she had her share of admirers in the school and out of the school but she never really paid any of them attention her boyfriend was a solider but since she had seen the soldiers in the game entrance area she had completely lost faith in the army. How could they allow such a brutal and evil game to be played? She just hoped her boyfriend wasn't part of this game bunt since the Leader took over the country the entire army now was pretty much one division with just different sections such as medical and engineering.

She looked around the bedroom in which she was in and decided to hide again. Suddenly the island was engulfed in music Requiem Aeternam blared over the speakers it was time for the midday announcement.


	41. day2120016remain

"Its noon day two!" exclaimed the evil voice of Charles Black. "Ok well done to all of you how are still alive now then let's get onto the dead. Boy number four Walker James and last up. Boy Number fourteen Oates Greg! What a ratings spike we had my thanks to one of the players for that! Ok danger zones now at 1pm G1 3pm A11 5pm H5. You have only thirty six hours to go so keep it up sixteen remain!"

"We need to get going Kelly this zone goes danger in less than an hour!" exclaimed Max.

"Agreed let's go! What about Greg and James?" asked Kelly.

"No time now we can mourn them later but we got to get the fuck out of this zone!" exclaimed Max.

The two ran up the narrow path Max was checking on his tracer. They would have to cover about half a mile within ten minutes to be sure of clearing the danger zone.

Kelly was looking at her watch as the two ran and ran the two dived across a small stream just as their watches clicked to 1pm.

They just made it.


	42. day2130016remain

Max and Kelly lay on the other side of the stream bank panting. Max and Kelly both looked and each other and laughed.

"That was too close!" laughed Kelly then serious. "We have to find the others before the players do."

"Agreed so who's left from our class Paula, John, Sam, Leslie, Jess and obviously Graham, Jo and Sarah." Max listed the classmates who had to his knowledge where still alive.

"Cara and Gemma are playing and from what Wes says that other male convict will be playing and the other two transfers where the hell they are Goad only knows but who cares!" said Kelly.

"Ok well we'll stick tighter and we'll find everybody who is not playing And well we have got enough time to try asnd figure a way out of this nightmare."

Meanwhile on the southern side of the island Casper was looking for supplies. He walked around small town looking around he had found some chocolate and some drinks from a small store. As he walked into the more residential area he noticed something part of a fence had been disturbed and there was a set of foot prints by the fence. Casper looked up at a house it was where Paula was hiding. He climbed over the fence and headed towards the house.


	43. day2140015remain

Paula was still hiding under the bed she took a peak from under the bed and saw nothing. She listened very carefully and emerged from her hiding place again. The house was empty. She kept thinking about all of her friends who up and till two days ago wouldn't of even thought about killing each other or anything of the sort even Gemma Wainnwright who no one liked would of even considered this.

She looked out of the window the day was beautiful sunlight filled the entire island it was kind of a day that you where glad to be alive. Paula allowed herself to smile as she saw two birds fly past the window. Everything seemed so normal if this game hadn't come along she would have been down on a beach watching the sea checking out good looking guys even though she had a boyfriend there was no harm in looking. She did think that Max was good looking but never would say that to his face. Suddenly she heard a noise she turned around and saw Casper emerge out of the doorway. She screamed as he punched her in the face she fell over. Tears rolled down her cheek as Casper got his Garret and wrapped it around her neck. She couldn't breath. Her mouth gapped open trying to force some air into her lungs. She started to blackout as Casper suddenly grappled her and threw her out of the window. She screamed as she fell straight through the house's glass conservatory the glass shattered as she crashed threw it. Glass pierced all of her face and sliced her jugular vein open killing her she was dead just before she hit the floor with a sickening thud. Casper looked out of the window and saw a twisted body lie in a pile of glass with blood forming a small lake around her. He smiled and walked back down the stairs at last another easy kill.


	44. day2150015remain

Graham, Wes, Jo and Sarah sat in the forest not to far away from the warehouse where John Leslie, Sam and Jessica where hiding.

"Ok so what should we do then?" asked Wes looking around all the time in case of danger.

"Well we could do with some better cover maybe head here." Suggested Graham hopefully he shoed them the warehouse on the map.

"I don't see why not there only seems to be only one way in and one way out." Wes said as he looked at the map.

"Couldn't that also be a fatal idea?" asked Jo sounding worried.

"Possibly but we have got guns to protect us haven't wee nothing more!" Graham argued.

"Ok we'll head there." Agreed Sarah. "What if someone has used this as their base of operation? Maybe one of the people who are playing?"

"I don't think so" Wes said reassuringly. "I would suggest we could find like minded people like us here. They would use this hiding place. Wouldn't you if you found it first?"

"I guess so" replied Sarah.

"Then we can hope that Max and Kelly find us." Smiled Graham.

The four soon has headed off towards the warehouse.

As the four approached the warehouse it looked creepy unused for months before the game something wasn't quite right about it.

John was watching from a small window saw the four approaching. He woke Leslie quickly.

"We got visitors!" he said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Graham, Jo Sarah and one of those guys who was in the room when we woke up!"

"I'll wake the others up!" smiled Leslie "Hey you two guess what?" she shouted excitedly as she ran down the steps.


	45. day2160015remain

Wes Slowly approached the warehouse door with his harpoon gun ready to fire. Graham slowly walked behind him the two girls hid behind some barrels. Wes' hand reached for the handle when suddenly the door flew open. Wes let out a yelp of terror and fell backwards Graham laughed.

"Well John so this is where you have been hiding!" exclaimed Graham.

"Hi mate come on in." Invited John sincerely

"Hey you want a hand up?" asked Graham to Wes as he sat shaking on the floor.

"No thanks. I will be fine" he said softly as he got off the floor and stood up.

"Who is here with you?" asked Graham as he entered the warehouse the two girls followed him in.

Leslie Sam and Jessica where standing in the main part of the warehouse.

"Hi guys" said Leslie happily "Thank God you lot aren't playing we've been here for about twenty four hours and seen no one."

"Where's Max?" asked John.

"We got attacked by Gemma yesterday Wes here" Wes waved at the group. "And Max both drew her fire and she chased after Max that was the last we heard of him so far his name hasn't been on the announcements so we are guessing he got away alright." Explained Graham thoroughly.

"Have you seen anyone else?" asked Leslie.

"Kelly she was looking for Xiu but we heard her name at the midnight announcement" said Sarah sadly.

"Well I am glad you are all here safety in numbers!" said Jessica with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Agreed but now we need to figure away of getting of us island without losing our necks." Wes said "Any ideas of how?"


	46. day2170015remain

Max and Kelly where resting in a small glade birds where singing and chirping. Max forced a smile.

"Hey well what you have brought along for this picnic then Kelly?" asked Max with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"This fantastic bread and water they gave us" said Kelly shaking her head.

"Well I might be able to cheer you up here" Max said reaching into his kitbag and pulling out a handful of chocolate bars. "Always look around areas where you hide especially in built up areas." Max suggested.

"So how do we get off this island then?" asked Kelly?

"Well Cara Gemma and that other guy are playing to win so we will cheat a little I have an idea but we will have to wait to early morning for it to work."

"Why?" asked Kelly.

"You'll see" explained Max.

He wrote on some paper that he had found COLLARS WIRED FOR SOUND PAUL AND DEBBIE DISCOVERED THIS SO BE CAREFULL WHAT YOU SAY OK IT A PLAN WHICH WILL WORK OK?

Kelly nodded and slowly ate her chocolate bar.

"When was the last time you checked your tracer?" Asked Kelly.

"About an hour or so ago" said Max.

"Just see if anyone is in this grid" sighed Kelly.

Max showed her there was a central dot which was him and next to his dot was Kelly's signal. Max clicked a button on the side of it to give a longer range scan; with the surrounding grids something made him look eight traces appeared to the east of them.

"I got something here eight traces and they are moving!" exclaimed Max. "I think that we have found the others and a few more!""Let's go then!" said Kelly suddenly standing up.

The two just started to walk when Korsakov Flight of the Bumblebee engulfed the island another announcement was due.


	47. day2180015remain

"It's six pm people and well I must say it was a disappointing afternoon but the only saving grace was that the one who went down so far has been voted the best kill of the game so far and the unlucky contestant was girl three White Paula. Ok then onto the danger zones 7pm A2, 9PM D11, 11PM E12. Speak to you later." Shouted Black and with that the island was silent again.

Max headed onto the road leading towards the warehouse. The signal still showed eight blips which where still moving so Max had deducted that these where the final people who weren't playing the game including his best friend Graham and his girlfriend Sarah. They moved slowly as they reached the door it opened and Sarah and Graham and Sarah where standing in the doorway waiting for them.

"Max you're still alive!" exclaimed Sarah. "I've been so worried about you where have you been?" she cried as she hugged him.

"It's ok I've been ok I found Kelly earlier and we been keeping tabs on each other." Max smiled.

"I've got some bad news Cara is playing the game to!" Kelly said gravely.

"Cara? She's normally so quite and nice at school!" exclaimed Jessica. The two headed into the warehouse and sat on a box.

"Max when you last got some sleep?" asked Sarah.

"Over thirty hours ago." Replied Max.

"You should rest!" exclaimed Sarah.

"I'll be ok!" smiled Max but in realty all he wanted to do was sleep.

Max sat on a crate and Sarah put her arms around him lovingly. Max smiled at John whom he noticed Leslie was holding his hand.

"I see you've become better friends with Leslie then!" Max laughed. John smiled.


	48. day2190015remain

Cara sat on a small rock in a garden in the village. She looked around she noticed next door the conservatory glass roof and a window above it where smashed she took her gun out from her blazer pocket and climbed over the fence and walked over to the conservatory. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Paula's body lying broken on the floor. There was blood everywhere Cara just stood there she felt sick and then a smile appeared on her face. She tried the door it was open. She looked around carefully and carefully stepped over Paula's body. She walked around the house looking for various items food water supplies. She noticed that items had been thrown about in the kitchen floor she guessed that either Paula or her killer had made the mess. She climbed up the stars and searched the bedrooms. She found the bedroom where Paula was thrown through the window, she saw the bed and felt under the bed and found Paula's kit bag. She opened it still had rations in it.

She opened up a jar of jam she found it the kitchen and cut the bread and made herself some jam sandwiches. She sat on the bed and after she finished eating she set her watch for 23.55 and lay her head down on the pillow she fell asleep straight away.


	49. day220015remain

"Ok then I will volunteer for guard duty" Wes calmly.

"I'll stay up with you" said Kelly straight away.

Wes nodded as he saw Max who was nearly asleep.

"Hey Max you lot get some sleep Kelly and I will keep watch and we will wake you up just before midnight?" Wes said reassuringly.

Max nodded he was just about to give Wes his tracer and then he thought against it. Something about Wes didn't feel right.

Wes and Kelly headed upstairs, Max turned towards Sarah.

"There's something off about Wes and I can't put my finger on it." Max said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Why is he helping us what are his reasons for us to trust him?"

"Well to be fair he has helped us out and well if he wanted to play the game why hasn't he killed us?" she asked.

"Maybe it just me worrying" Max nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure I can trust him so make sure you can." Sarah reassured Max.

"Yeah ok let's get some sleep I could really do with it."

Max lay his hand on the floor.


	50. day2210013remain

"Erica! I made five petrol bombs!" exclaimed Ellie as she entered the hut where they had been hiding. Ellie laid her sub machine gun on a table and walked over to her.

"Good job so how long till we wait for the boss?" asked Ellie.

"We'll go soon ok I'll take a look outside see what I can see!" she exclaimed. Erica was starting to feel nervous she was aware the game would be over in twenty seven hours regardless she knew that he great leader Casper Hudson would make sure they would get out alive. She knew Casper was a psychotic manic but he would never hurt any member of his gang blood was thicker than water. She suddenly leapt as she saw Casper emerge out of the shadows beside the hut.

"Boss!" she said quietly.

Meanwhile in the hut Ellie was looking at the petrol bombs and then felt nervous. She thought she heard Erica's voice outside. She looked at the door. "Erica?" she called out.

Erica was fighting for her life Casper had his garrotte wrapped around her neck she was struggling to breathe with her final breath she looked at Casper with horror and shock at his betrayal and she fell face first into the dirt. Casper looked at the hut just as Ellie opened the door. Quicker as a flash he had pulled out of his pocket a knife and threw it towards the shocked Ellie. The knife hit Ellie straight through the eye. Ellie was catapulted back by the force of the knife throw as she crashed into a cupboard dead. Casper walked into the hut and looked at the petrol bombs and Ellie's machine gun he smiled evilly as he looked at a map Ellie and Erica had marked off sector F8 the sector where the warehouse was. It was marked HIDING PLACE OF SOME STUDENTS. Casper looked at the petrol bombs a plan had come to him.


	51. day2220013remain

Gemma had been exploring the north side of the island. She felt safer here as she was hiding on a small path which dipped down the cliff it did lead further down onto a rocky part of beach but she did want to go down there as she had felt safer in a small cave where she was hiding she looked at her watch 21.45 it read. She has hardly had any sleep since the game began and now fatigue was catching up on her. She knew it was too dangerous to sleep now she had found a jar of coffee and some cans of cola in house which she had taken. She opened the coffee jar and with her hand scooped some into her mouth she quickly opened a can of coke and drunk some and then swallowed the coffee the taste was horrible but she knew that this would give her a caffeine shot she sighed. She knew that this game was on television and she guessed the nation was watching. She started to think what did the nation think of her? But she did worry about her brother Andy was he getting bullied by kids for her performance she knew that a few of the people in her class had brothers and sisters in his year. She knew she would win the game for Andy and then protect him from any bullying. She would become a party member and make sure her family was protected.


	52. day2230013remain

John woke up with a start he yawned and sat up Leslie had her arm around him in the warehouse which had a glass panes on the roof the moonlight shone in he could see Max Graham Jo and Sarah all asleep near each other Sam and Jessica where facing back to back close by Leslie and himself. He saw Kelly walk down the stairs and smile at him.

"Hey you're awake we'll wake the others it's almost time for the midnight announcement and we have got then less than twenty four hours to go then. We have got to find a way of dealing with Cara Gemma and that other transfer." She smiled

"What about that guy you got with you?" asked John.

"What about him?"

"I don't trust him!" said John in a whisper.

"Neither do I that is why I stayed up just keep an eye on him ok?"

Suddenly Bach's Ave Maria began it was time for the final midnight announcement.


	53. day3000013remain

"It's day three now ladies and gentleman ok before I get to the names of the newly dead a little warning you now have less than twenty four hours to finish this game else your collars will blow so let's get moving eh?" Black voice commanded. "Ok then onto the newly dead Girl number twenty Jenson Erica and then rounding it up girl ten Macanzine Ellie. My oh my two more players dead and by that makes it only thirteen left so keep it up and good luck!" shouted Black. "Oh by the way before I forget danger zones 1am A2, 3am F8 and 5am A1!"

Kelly's eyes widened she knew that there was at three in the morning they would have to be clear of this zone and into the open. She knew that they would be sitting ducks if all ten stayed together. They where in big trouble! She began to wake the others straight away.


	54. Current Standings Day3 midnight

STUDENT MATRIX

CURRENT STATUS AS OF MIDDNIGHT DAY 2

B1 ADAM HUDSON (KIA)

G1 GEMMA WAINNWRIGHT

B2 REGGIE BROWN (KIA)

G2 XIU WANG (KIA)

B3 PETE STONE (KIA)

G3 PAULA WHITE (KIA)

B4 JAMES WALKER (KIA)

G4 LAURA CREA (KIA)

B5 CASPER HUDSON

G5 CHRISTINE PRESCOTT (KIA)

B6 CHRIS ANDERSON (KIA)

G6 DINNY FAIRFIELD (KIA)

B7 LUKE FAIRFIELD (KIA)

G7 SARAH PATTERSON

B8 DANIEL CRAWFORD (KIA)

G8 ANDERA JONES (KIA)

B9 MARK BAINES (KIA)

G9 JESSICA BREAK

B10 WESLEY WILTSHIRE

G10 ELLIE MACANZINE (KIA)

B11 ROSS STRANACK (KIA)

G11 CARA FOSTER

B12 JOHN CONNORS

G12 JOANNA POTTER

B13 MAX ST JOHN SMYTH

G13 LESLIE HARDING

B14 GREG OATES (KIA)

G14 RACHEL WILLIAMS (KIA)

B15 GRAHAM DAVIS

G15 JODIE PARKER (KIA)

B16 BRETT THORNTON (KIA)

G16 KERRY THOMAS (KIA)

B17 RICHARD CHAMPION (KIA)

G17 KELLY JONES

B18 BEN THOMPSON (KIA)

G18 SAM HALSTEAD

B19 ANONIO ROSSI (KIA)

G19 TAMMY WHITE (KIA)

B20 ANDREW PLATT (KIA)

G20 ERICA JENSON (KIA)

B21 PAUL WILSON (KIA)

G21 DEBBIE PIKE (KIA)


	55. day301006remain

"Everybody wake up!" shouted Kelly as she shook Max awake.

"What's happening Kelly?" asked Max sleepily.

"This zone goes danger at three!" she shouted.

The others started to stir. John sat up and woke Leslie up. He stood up and grabbed his kit bag.

"Listen there's only one way out of her and we have to leave within the next half hour and get into the woods!" said Max quickly as commotion began.

"Max get ready for us to leave!" called Wes.

Max looked over at him and sighed. "Fine we'll need to be extremely careful when we leave! Did anyone else get killed in the last six hours?"

"His two gang members! I am guessing that he killed them and he now is looking to end the game." Exclaimed Wes.

"John get Leslie, Sam and Jess and keep them behind you!" shouted Max.

"Graham get Jo and Sarah! You'll follow behind Wes and myself. Kelly stay up in front with us!" shouted Max.

Max pulled his tracer out of his blazer pocket something made his eyes go large there was a signal approaching the warehouse.

"Oh God there's someone approaching the warehouse and we are trapped in here!" he exclaimed.

Sam was looking in terror as she stood near a window. Max looked at the signal it had gone around the right of the side of the warehouse.

Suddenly the window exploded in a hail of glass and a lit glass bottle flew threw the window next to Sam. It exploded engulfing Sam in a huge fireball she screamed as her entire body was engulfed in flames! She fell to the ground dead.

The doors then where torn apart by another hail of bullets.

"Get down shouted Max!"

The hail of bullets tore threw the warehouse narrowly missing Max, Graham, Sarah, Wes, Kelly, Jo and John. Leslie was hit by a hail of bullets her body flew back into some crates and laid still. John watched in horror as he saw Leslie fall.

"No! Leslie! No!" he cried out and grabbed Leslie's gun and started to fire at Casper. Casper looked at where the shots which where easily missing him came from and opened fire at John. John was torn apart by the hail of fire from Casper's machine gun. His body fell next to Leslie's with his dying breath he looked at Leslie "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He died after the sentence was finished. Max took two wild shots at Casper who ducked. Graham in the meantime was looking at Jo when the hail of bullets tore John apart some had missed him and hit Jo she was shaking on the ground and holding her hands on a wound by her chest.

"Come and get me fucker!" shouted Wes as he stood up and ran up the steps. Max thought fast and fired towards Casper. Casper avoided to shot but was being pushed towards the stairs.

"Sarah you your gun pass it to me!" shouted Max. Sarah nodded as max grabbed her pistol and fired directly at Casper. Max shook his head he was sure he had Casper in his sights. He grabbed his shotgun again and fired at Casper who had started to head up the stairs. Max was shocked to see Cara enter the warehouse she looked around and saw the carnage that Casper had caused. She saw John and Leslie's bodies lying in a heap and then as if her mind cleared in a single snap she suddenly realised what she had done. She had played the game and enjoyed it now her cousin was dead she looked up the stairs where a hail of machine gun fire was coming from.

"Forgive me my friends I forgot that you are all my friends!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Casper walked up into the main area of the 1st floor of the warehouse. He was looking for Wes.

Wes was hiding behind some machinery he watched as Casper walked past him and up to a window and then turned back.

Wes leapt from the shadows " Eat this!" he shouted as he fired a harpoon directly at Casper's chest. The harpoon imbedded itself in his chest. Casper looked down at he wound and smiled he raised his machine gun. Cara burst into to the machinery area seeing Casper she opened fire four shots hit Casper in the chest as he staggered back.

Cara looked at Casper he was shaking but his hand was just about to pull the trigger she charged at Casper and knocked the gun out of his hand she fired twice at the window behind them the glass turned into a mad butterfly style of shattered glass as Cara pushed the badly injured Casper towards it. The two plummeted out of the window.

Wes ran over to the window Casper was impaled on a metal pole his body slowly slid down the pole. Cara was lying in a bulldozer's driver's cab she had obviously fallen threw the cabs roof. What Wes couldn't see was what she had broken her neck and back in the fall.

"Wes are you ok?" shouted Max as he ran into the area Wes was. "Where are the others?"

"The girl took Casper threw the window. Both are dead."

Max walked over to the window and keeping one eye on Wes he saw that Wes was telling the truth.

Kelly and Sarah where looking at Jo she was shaking she had been hit twice from Casper's machine gun blood was still oozing out of her. Max and Wes where walking down the stairs they saw John Leslie lying tighter. Jess who had also been hit lay face down on the concrete floor. Sam's body was still smoking. Kelly took her blazer off and wrapped it over Sam's body.

"Jo we're leaving we're going to get you out of here!" cried Graham.

Max looked at her and looked away he knew the wounds would be fatal.

"Graham we have to leave this zone will be a danger zone soon!" Max said softly.

"Jo come one!" cried Graham again.

"Graham listen just a word in private." Jo spoke softly.

Graham looked at Max and the others. Max nodded the other three followed Max out of the warehouse.

A few minutes later Graham emerged his eyes where streaming with tears.


	56. day302006remain

"Graham I'm so sorry" cried Sarah as she gave him a big hug.

"Come on this zone goes danger in an hour!" reminded Kelly.

"Hey where's Wes?" asked Max.

"Here" Wes said as he emerged from the side of the building. "I just went to check to see if we could use those two weapons. Both are smashed we can't use them." Explained Wes to the group.

"Ok we need to go once we're in the woods I'll explain my plan." Max said.

Graham was walking like all his strength had left him his loving girlfriend of three years Jo was lying dead in the warehouse along with five of his friends as well as Cara and that other transfer student. He just remembered Jo's last few words to him. "Don't trust anyone now they all have their own objectives including Max, Kelly, Sarah and especially Wes and be careful of Gemma she won't stop until she's dead or you are. If it comes to it do the right thing!"

Graham sat down on a log and looked around at the others

"So what's your plan then?"

"Ok then see here!" Max exclaimed.


	57. day303006remain

SEE HEAR THE SOUTHERN PART OF THE ISLAND? Max wrote on some paper. The others nodded I WILL GO TO SECTOR J3 AND SET UP ESCAPE PLAN BUT I WILL STAY IN J4 FOR TWO HOURS THEN I WILL MEET YOU IN J3 AT 7AM! BUT I DO NEED TO GO ALONE THOUGH IT SAFER IF THERE ARE TOO MANY OF US AND GEMMA ATTACKS US WE'LL ALL BE IN TROUBLE. GRAHAM LOOK AFTER THE OTHERS!

Graham took the pen and wrote

THE COLLARS! WHAT ABOUT THE COLLARS?

"I had a feeling that was an issue I'll show you at seven and it's a perfect plan so don't worry trust me!"

Graham nodded smiled. "Ok that's fine mate I know that you won't let us down!"

Sarah took Max's hand and led him to the side.

"Max are you crazy Gemma's still out there and you are unarmed!" Sarah cried. The unarmed part was true Max ran out of ammo in the fire fight with Casper.

"I'll be ok just keep heading towards the meet up point but don't go into it as I am guess they may tag the zones down there!"

"Max please be careful!"

"I will be I'll see you all at seven ok!" smikled Max as he headed into the darkness.


	58. day304006remain

Max had managed to avoid any more problems as he walked along the beach he was looking for the lifeboat station which he had quickly found there was a boat in there he looked at the boat there where holes in the side making it impossible for the boat to be launched. He sighed but he did find a screwdriver and a drill. This would be useful he thought but the problem would be the collars how would he manage to get them off without them blowing. He wished Paul and Debbie where here ready to help him.

In the woods the four had sat down.

"So do you really think that he will get us of this island?" asked Wes.

"I know he will and I know it will all be ok! Exclaimed Sarah.

"Max won't ever let us down!" exclaimed Graham.

"Listen I am going to find Max and see what he is doing!" Wes said quickly.

"What Wes what do you mean?" asked Kelly.

"I just want to check out his plan and see how it's coming along! Wes said and he ran off into the woods.

The three friends looked at each other. Kelly sighed.

"Oh my God this is not good do you think that he is going for Max and then us?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know I hope not I doubt it" rationalised Sarah.

"Ok let me think I'll go and find him" SIAD Kelly sadly.

"Listen stay with us!" begged Sarah.

"Graham take care of Sarah I'll be back and well if I am not and you do get off the island make sure you take care of Laura ok?"

Kelly picked her bow staff up and smiled at her two friends.

"Good luck Kelly" smiled Graham.

He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.


	59. day305006remain

Kelly followed what direction she thought Wes would have taken she walked down into a small glade where there was a small hut. She entered it and had a look around there was a table and some newspapers she looked at them. Something made her heart jump there was a picture of the uprising last year which had been crushed swiftly there was also a picture of Wes in there with headlines under him. TRUE PARTY MEMBER!

Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by Mozart Overture from the marriage of Figaro. It was time for the next announcement.


	60. day306003remain

"Good morning my class! Its day three and this is the final six is report! Ok let's get on with the dead students first up girl eighteen Halstead Sam, girl thirteen Harding Leslie, boy twelve Connors John, girl nine Break Jessica, boy five Hudson Casper, girl eleven Foster Cara and rounding it off girl twelve Potter Joanna! Well done to all the ones who survived the past six hours I am very proud of you ok danger zones are 7am J4, 9am A12 11am D12! Ok also your families will also receive a DVD highlight reel from The Party free of charge! Now if one of you gets going you can be home in time for lunch it'll be my treat!"

Max was heading towards the meet up point he had kept his tracer in his blazer pocket. He headed into a small clearing and suddenly he saw Gemma standing in the clearing staring straight at him.

Gemma opened fire immediately hitting Max in the chest Max flew back and rolled down a small hill his body crashed through a bush and laid still. Gemma walked over to where Max had fallen she could see where Max had fallen a pair of legs where sticking out of the bush she looked at the bush and fired again just to make sure the body twitched and danced around a bit.

"Four left!" she smiled.

She sighed it was nearly over she looked around and then started to head south. Suddenly she let out a cry of pain and despair her hand felt her back there was a crossbow bolt in her back Gemma looked at her attacker. It was the killer in the motorbike leathers and helmet holding a crossbow. Gemma fell forwards she was dead before she hit the ground which may have been fortunate as he face smashed open as she hit a log.

The killer walked up to Gemma's body and kicked her over she was dead.

Kelly entered the same clearing on seeing the killer she froze the same killer who had killed Xiu! She took off her blazer and held her bow staff in her hand.

"Come on fight me with out a crossbow you fucking coward!" shouted Kelly as the figure turned towards her.

The figure dropped their crossbow and made a stance. Kelly dropped her bow staff. She let marital arts cry out and started to fight with the killer. Her first five kicks and punches hit there target sending the killer flying over. The killer stood up and charged back at her kicking her hard in the stomach. Kelly seriously winded groaned in agony on her knees she suddenly did a leg sweep knocking the killer off there feet she kicked the killer hard in their legs in a desperate attempt to dead leg the killer. The killer groaned in pain and suddenly kicked her hard in the face! Kelly was sent sprawling on the ground. The situation was hopeless she started to fear that she couldn't beat them. Kelly who had earlier picked up Leslie's pistol from the warehouse pulled it out of her pocket and fired two shots at the killer's chest. The killer flew back and lay on the ground.

Kelly stood up shaking she had killed someone for the first time but she did it for Xiu the killer had shown her no mercy and know the killer was dead she would head back to the others and let them know. She turned away from the killer and took a deep cleansing breath suddenly she turned around the killer was standing up.

"Shit on whole-wheat toast!" she shouted as the killer calm pulled another pistol out a pocket and fired three times at her all three shots hit her. Kelly fell to the ground. The pain was incredible she knew that she was dying. The killer walked over to her.

"Show me your face you fucking coward!" Kelly said with her last surge of strength. The killer took their helmet off Kelly nodded it was who she thought it was. "W..." The killer fired a shot straight threw her head. Kelly's last thoughts where I am coming Xiu!"

The killer walked off south west.

Graham and Sarah had heard all the gunfire earlier Sarah was scared as Graham put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go we are nearly there!" exclaimed Graham. "I know Max will be here!"

The two ran onto the dock and headed to a small building where Max had instructed them to meet. There where a few metal drums nearby.

"You made it!" said a voice which came out of the doorway. Wes emerged.

"Wes where are Max and Kelly?" asked Sarah.

"Dead along with the other girl!" replied Wes.

"How do you know that?" asked Graham.

"I found their bodies I think that girl killed Max Kelly killed her but not before the girl got one off on Kelly!" Wes said there was something sinister about his voice.

"Are you sure they are dead?" cried Sarah.

"Yes. I now am going to tell you something the phrase is you have outlived your usefulness!" Wes said coldly pulling his pistol out and shooting Graham! Graham crashed through the barrels and lay still.

"Oh my God! You crazy bastard!" screamed Sarah.

"You guys lost as soon as you trusted me. I'll be honest to you Sarah my story was a lie saying I was part of the resistance was a whopper if I say so myself I am the lieutenant in the Death Squads and yes I did betray my family to the party at fourteen and I was justly reward for my loyalty to the party! When this game came up I was first in the line to play. Act the whimp and get sympthoy from people like you and keep you alive for the game and then off you!"

"Wes please no!" cried Sarah.

"I'll tell you what I'll make it quick I owe you that!" Wes smiled. "Hey I'll be made a captain when I kill you! Game over!"

Wes' fingers tensed on the trigger two gun shots sounded over the island.


	61. day30700GAMEOVER

Wes' head exploded as two shots hit him from behind he fell to the ground dead. Sarah looked around to see where the shots had come from. Graham was lying dead so who was it? Max emerged from behind the building.

"Max you're alive!" smiled Sarah.

She ran to hug him and then she stopped suddenly he was still pointing his gun at her.

"Max where did you get that gun?" asked Sarah suddenly very nervous.

"Off Reggie when I killed him!" replied Max.

"No you can't be playing!" cried Sarah, She pulled her pistol out.

"Come on then shoot me!" snarled Max as Sarah fired three times at his chest.

"Blanks! That I figured in the warehouse and now I best be honest I saved you from Pete and well I took Kerry out Reggie Andrew, Xiu, Debbie, Paul, Kelly, Gemma and now you. It's nothing personal but rules are rules and only one may live!" Max said as a shot fired from his pistol hitting Sarah straight threw the heart. Sarah hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

**GAME OVER **

**WINNER DECLAIRED **

**DAY 3 07.20**

**TOTAL GAME TIME **

**54 Hours 15 Minutes**

**WINNER**

**BOY 13# MAX ST JOHN SYMTH**

"Well done Max!" exclaimed a voice over the island speakers. "Just one moment here is official notification that King James High School Bournemouth has completed the program! Ok that was for our television audience now Max well done there is a jeep on the way for you and don't worry all danger zones have been lifted for you!"


	62. Winner's Choice

Max walked into an office his collar had been removed and he sat in front of Charles Black.

"Well done son I was very impressed by the way that you killed on the sly and acted the part of let's all be friends it was only Kelly near the end who guessed that you where the killer!" Black exclaimed.

"Sir so what happens now then?" asked Max.

"Well you have to face the press and remember say nothing and just have thumbs up ok?"

"Fine"

Max was lead to a helicopter where a he was transported to the main land sure enough the press where waiting taking pictures Max gave thumbs up.

Three days later Max had been returned to Bournemouth he never went home he had stayed in a hotel where he was a mystery guest if he wanted something he just rung down to the reception and it appeared soon after.

Two weeks later Max had snuck out of the hotel wearing a cap and hoodie he was watched from the top of a multi story car park Sarah's funeral it was raining hard. Max took a deep breath.

"I played by the rules but it's me who gets the death sentence!" he said softly to himself. Max jumped forward.

**THE END**


End file.
